Laberinto
by Seddie239
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer entran en un laberinto sin saber lo que podría pasar. ¿Consecuencias? Amistad,peleas,retos, diversión,peligro, aventura y misterio, pero sobre todo... AMOR
1. Reto y Peleas

**Hola¡ Aqui les traigo mi segundo fic, que por cierto, se me ocurrio mientras veia una de las tantas pelis de Harry Poter. **

**Ya tengo pensado el prox. episodio, haci que no tardare mucho en subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239.**

**Abreviaturas: C (Carly) S (Sam) F (Freddie) Sp (Spencer) M (Marisa, Señora Benson)**

**General Pov:**

Carly estaba sentada en el sofa con un cuaderno en la mano, haciendo su tarea. Cuando miro a su lado, se aterro.

C: ¡Spencer! Ven aqui, ya.

Spencer entro corriendo a la sala.

Sp: ¡¿Que pasa?

C: ¿Que rayos es eso? - dijo señalando algo parecido a una rata negra gigante echa de porcelana fria.

Sp: ¡Es mi nueva escultura!

C: Pues ponla en otro lado, Spence.

Hacia tiempo que los hermanos Shay se peleaban mas de lo normal, a veces sin razon aparente. Nadie sabia que les pasaba, pero comenzaban a gritarse el uno al otro por, en muchas ocaciones, cosas sin sentido.

Freddie entro al partamento con la laptop bajo el brazo.

F: Hey, Carly. ¿Has visto...?

El joven castaño se pauso al ver que Spencer y Carly se estaban gritoñeando.

F: Chicos... Chicos... ¡OIGAN!

Ambos se voltearon a ver a Freddie.

F: ¿Que les pasa? Hace rato que pelean.

C: A mi no me pasa nada, a el es al que le pasa.

Sp: Ah, ahora resulta que tu jamas haces nada.

Volvieron a gritarse. Freddie se chupo ambos dedos y les puso uno a cada uno en la oreja.

C: Iuu, iuuuuuuuuu.

Sp: ¡Que asco!

Carly le dirijio una mirada molesta a Spencer, el cual luego se fue a su dormitorio.

C: En fin, ¿Que ibas a decir?

F: ¿Recuerdas que en ICarly hicimos una seccion llamada "ICarly Retos"?

C: ¿En la que el publico nos envia mensajes con retos y nostros los cumplimos?

F: Exacto. Creo que encontre el indicado.

En eso, entro Sam. Paso sin saludar y fue directo a la cocina, abrio el refrigerador y empezo a buscar algo. Los castaños se miraron para luego rodar los ojos, ya estaban tan acostumbrados a aquella rubia carnivora que ya no les asombraba su canivalismo.

C: Bien, entonces muestramelo.

Freddie se drijio al sofa y prendio su laptop. Sam salio con media pata de pollo en la mano y la otra mitad en su boca.

S: ¿Mostrar que? - dijo con la boca llena y dirijiendose a la sala.

C: Uno de los retos.

S: ¿Retos?

Ambos la miraron confundidos.

C: ¿La seccion de ICarly? ¿"ICarly Retos"?

S: Ahh... Con que eso era - dijo sentandose al lado de Freddie y dandole otro bocado al pollo - ¿Y que reto encontraste, Torpe?

F: No me digas Torpe.

S: Si, ahora voy a empezar a hacerte caso.

F: Loca.

S: Tonto.

F: Descerebrada.

S: Inutil.

F: Psicopata.

S: Cabeza hueca.

Antes de que Freddie abriera la boca, Carly se la tapo a ambos.

C: ¡PODRIAN PARAR DE PELEAR! No deberian hacerlo tanto.

F: Al igual que tu y Spencer.

S: Si, ¿Por que se pelean tanto?

C: No lo se y no necesito saber por que, solo se que el es el equivocado - dijo gritando.

F: ¿En que se equivoca?

La menor de los Shay los miro pensativa y luego suspiro.

C: No lo se. - dijo ahora un poco mas tranquila y sentandose al otro lado de Freddie.

S: Muestranos el comentario y basta de drama.

F: Bien.

El castaño amplio uno de los comentarios que habian dejado en el foro de ICarly. El usuario se llamaba Veranonuevo13, y el texto decia:

"_Alo, ICarly. Mi nombre es Nicole y mi padre es dueño de el nuevo parque de diversiones de Seattle, ¿Y por que se los digo? Por que mi reto es que vengan a este parque de diversiones y semetan a una atraccion llamada "Laberinto" (Que es lo que dice el nombre) Tendran que tratar de salir de alli, pero tendran muchos obstaculos que enfrentar. Si aceptan y entran, cuando se den cuenta que es mas que un laberinto, no digan que no les avise. Nicole fuera"_

S: ¿Mas que un laberinto? ¿Que boberia mas grande es esa?

F: No lo se... Por eso se los mestro... ¿Aceptamos?

S: Ya que, no veo que peligro habra.

C: Ok.

**Se que fue corto, pero es la introduccion, para que mas o menos sepan de que se trata.**

**Subire el prox. pronto. **

**Cuidense.**

**Seddie239.**

_**Adelantos:**_

**S: ¿Como que esposados?**

**F: No me metere en ese laberinto con "esto" de pareja.**

**Sp: ¿Quien eres tu?**

**F:Jamas debimos haber entrado.**

**C: Esto es mas que un laberinto.**


	2. Nicole, Claight y Jake

**Hey, hey hey¡ Tuve mucho tiempo libre haci que ya tengo mas o menos la hstoria armada, se bien que sucedera, haci qu no tardare mas de 4 dias maximo para subir otro cap.**

**Bien, los dejo de entretener y disfrutenlo tanto como lo al escribirlo.**

**C (Carly), S (Sam), F (Freddie), Sp (Spencer), N (Nicole), J (Jake), Cl (Claight).**

**Sam's Pov:**

Iba caminando por la vereda. Estaba completamente mojada, ya que hacia un rato habia diluviado, iba en camino a mi casa, en la cual no habia nadie ya que mamá se habia ido de viaje con uno de sus tantos novios. Al entrar fui a la nevera y agarre una Pepi-Cola. Carly tenia razon, jamas estaba satisfecha. Me sente en el sofa y prendi la tele.

Al rato, escuche que llamaban a la puerta. Cuando abri, vi a Carly y a Freddie junto con una morocha de pelo corto, me estaba sonriendo. Tenia el pelo lacio, flequillo y ojos cafes.

S: ¿Que hacen aqui...?- mire a la chica - ¿Y quien es ella?

C: Es Nicole, la chica que nos envio el reto del Laberinto.

S: ¿Y por que esta aqui?

F: Nos hablara del reto.

S: ¿Aqui?

C: No, y basta de preguntas. Vamos a la plaza.

S: ¿Osea que tengo que caminar? - dije con voz necia.

C: Si, Sam. Solo vamos. - dijo sonriendo por mi comentario.

**Un rato despues...**

Los 4 caminabamos por el parque.

C: Entonces repitamos - dijo con cara pensativa - ¿El reto consiste en entrar al Laberinto, en parejas, y poder trabajar en equipo para salir de ahi?

N: Exactamente. - dijo con una sonrisa de "chica buena" que no tolero.

C: Solo una pregunta, ¿Como lo haremos en parejas si tan solo somos 3?

N: Oh, olvide mencionarles esa parte.

F: ¿Que parte?

N: Que Spencer tiene que ir tambien.

C: ¿Que? ¡NO!

N: Pense que te alegraria, es tu hermano.

S: Si, pero Spencer y ella han estado teniendo...

F: Ciertos problemas.

N: Oh. Pero aun asi deja que valla. Sera algo que JAMAS olvidaran - dijo haciendo enfasis en "jamas", lo cual me hizo sospechar un poco de ella, la tendria a la vista.

**En el parque de diverciones...**

**General Pov:**

S: Wow, creo que Nicole confundio "inagurar" con "clausurar" - les dije en voz baja a Carly y Freddie.

El "Parque" (Si es que se le podia llamar asi) Estaba echo ruinas, bueno, por poco no lo estaba.

S: ¿Estas segura que esto no esta en demolicion? - le dije a Nicole en un tono frio y desagradable.

La morocha simplemente se rio.

N: Hay, Sammy. Claro que no. Estan construllendolo.- dijo en tono nervioso.

Fuimos a la entrada y nos topamos con 2 hombres vestidos de negro.

Sp: ¿Quienes son?

Cl: Hola,ustedes deben de ser de ICarly. Mi nombre es Claight y el es Jake.

J: Buenas tardes.

S: Si, como sea. ¿Y el juego?

Jake y Claight se miraron para luego darse vuelta y agarrar 2 pares de esposas, una me la pusieron a mi y a Freddie y la otra a Carly y Spencer.

Sp: ¿Que rayos hacen?

J: Los estamos esposando

S: ¿Como que estamos esposados?

Cl: Es para que esten con su pareja quieran o no.

F: No me metere en ese laberinto con "esto" de pareja.

Le di un codazo en el estomago.

F: ¡Caugh!

S: Vuelveme a llamar "esto" y ya veras Benson.

C: ¿Por que no me esposa con Freddie y a Sam con Spencer?

J: Por lo que ven, ellos 2 no se llevan bien - dijo refiriendose a mi y a Freddie - y ustees 2 tampoco, haci aprenderan a llevarse bien.

S&F: No lo hare.

Ambos nos miramos. Yo le pegue una cachetada y el una a mi, tal vez haci dejariamos de hablar juntos. Lo odiaba. (A/N: Pero yo lo amo¡)

J&Cl: Ya estan aqui, asi que lo haran.

J,N&Cl: Suerte - dijieron abriendo una puerta.

Al entrar vimos 2 puertas mas, Carly y Spencer entraron por una y yo y Freddie por otra.

**Con Spencer y Carly...**

C: Bien, hay que cooperar para poder encontrar la salida.

Sp: Ah, mira quien se viene a hacer la "aqui mando yo".

C: ¡CALLATE SPENCER!

Sp: NO QUIERO.

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse.

**Con Sam y Freddie...**

La rubia y el castaño iban en silencio. Sam suspiro.

F: ¿Que pasa?

S: Estoy esposada con un ñoño en un laberinto, ¿Que crees que pasa?

Freddie solo rodo los ojos.

F: Como sea.

S: Espera, ¿No oyes eso?

F: ¿Oir que?

- Hola.

Ambos se dieron vuelta.

S&F: ¡Oh-dios-mio! Corre.

A/N: No tengo comentarios, solo que espero que les guste.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. ¿Efectos Especiales?

**Wow, creo que lo del "hola" causo mas misterio del que creia, haci que apenas termine de leer los reviews (que por cierto se los agradesco mucho) me puse a escribir el sgte. capitulo. **

**Ah, y para que sepan, tampoco me gusta mucho escribir las peleas entre Spencer y Carly, pero es que simplemente necesitaba que estuvieran asi por ciertos motivos que luego entenderan.**

**Seddie239.**

**Freddie's Pov:**

Ibamos caminando por el laberinto, en silencio, cuando Sam resoplo.

F: ¿Que pasa?

S: Estoy esposada con un ñoño en un laberinto, ¿Que crees que pasa?

No me moleste en responderle, no serviria de nada. Simplemente rode los ojos.

F: Como sea.

Sam se detuvo en seco, haciendome parar de un tiron, ya que estabamos esposados.

S: Espera, ¿No oyes eso?

F: ¿Oir que?

- Hola - dijo una gruesa voz.

Ambos nos dimos lentamente la vuelta.

La pared del Laberinto tenia cara, si, eso mismo: Cara. Un rostro se habia formado en ella, tenia grandes ojos celestes y una sonrisa gigante.

Lo primero que reaccionamos a decir fue...

S&F: ¡Oh-dios-mio! ¡CORRE!

Ambos tratamos de correr a la salida, pero cuando llegamos la puerta estaba cerrada.

- Tranquilos, no sucede nada.

S: ¿Que no sucede nada? Una cara surgio de la pared, ¿Acaso eso es nada? - dijo con voz temblorosa.

La cara hablo calmado, mientras que nosotros teniamos un gesto de horror.

- No se asusten. No les hare nada.

F: ¿Quien eres?

- Eso no es lo importante. Lo que les voy a decir es que les ayudare a encotrar la salida, cuando necesiten ayuda, solo griten.

La cara desaparecio dejandonos atonitos.

S&F: ¿Que... Fue... Eso?

Sam sacudio la cabeza.

S: No importa, solo camina. Tenemos que salir de aqui.

Comenzamos a caminar, con lo que en el silencio empeze a mirar el lugar.

Las paredes etaban echas de arbustos, eran firmes y muy gruesas. El piso era de marmol, el cual estaba caliente por cierto. Estaba bien techado, como si el Laberinto se hubiese diseñado para que verdaderamente no tengas salida.

F: ¿Acaso no se referia a eso?

S: ¿De que hablas, Freddork?

F: De lo que dijo Nicole, de que esto es más que un Laberinto.

S: Vamos, de aseguro fue solo un efecto especial o algo asi para asustarnos. Esto es un simple y aburrido Laberinto.

Asenti con la cabeza para volver a mirar a el frente. Aunque su voz no sonaba muy confiada que digamos...

**Carly's Pov:**

Hacia mas de treinta minutos que caminabamos sin rumbo.

C: Oye, hace mas de media hora que caminamos sin rumbo - dije en voz alta a Spencer.

Sp: Lo se.

- No se entristescan - dijo una voz de tras nuestro.

Sp&C: Ahhhhhhh¡

Gritamos, ya que de tras nuestro habia una cara, la cual por cierto salia de la pared, y nos miraba con unos enormes y hermosos ojos celestes.

C: ¿Quien eres tu? - grite - Llamare a la policia si...

- Tranquila, Carly.

C: ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

- Se todo sobre ustedes. No se alarmen. Solo griten si necesitan ayuda.

La cara desaparecio.

Sp: Esto da mas miedo que el Castoratón.

C: ¿Cuando lo superaras? El Castoratón no exsiste.

Sp: Si lo hace, lo oi decir "Cghhhhh" aquella vez.

C: ¿Que?

**Sam's Pov:**

S: Augh, tengo hambre.

F: Pero comiste antes de entrar.

S: Por eso mismo.

F: No creo que llueva comida.

Al decir eso, senti que algo me golpeo la cabeza.

S: ¡Auch!

Cuando lo saque vi que eran un par de moras.

S: ¿Que rayos...?

No pude terminar por que habia empezado a "llover" moras.

F: Esto es imposible.

S: ¡Callate, Torpe! Es solo otra tonta broma. - dije rodando los ojos. - Una muy deliciosa broma.

F: Al menos no tendras hambre.

S: Si no llovian moras creo que me volveria canival.

F: ¿De que hablas? - dijo asustado.

S: De que si no llovia te comia entero.

Freddiefer largo un suspiro.

F: ¿No crees que seria un poco doloroso para mi? - dijo con un sarcasmo que note en su voz.

S: No - dije sonriendo y negando con la cabeza comicamente - Y si lo fuese no me importa.

Freddork sonrio por mi gesto, pero al ver que lo miraba raro, volvio a estar serio. Eso habia sido... Extraño.

Agarre un par de moras, al igual que Freddie, y segui caminando. El laberinto estaba lleno de esas deliciosas frutas.

F: No creo que sean efectos especiales.

S: Claro que lo son ¿O ya te la vas a empezar a creer?

F: Solo digo que esto es demasiado real.

S: Claro que no, solo es un estupido Laberinto.

Parecia que el lugar me escucho, pues en ese momento se abrio un agujero en el suelo.

Avance con el ñoño a la otra punta el lugar, para no caer al hoyo.

F: ¿Asi que un estupido Laberinto, eh? - dijo con aire agitado y dejandome por primera vez sin palabras.

**Spencer's Pov:**

C: Oye, este Laberinto me volvera loca.

Sp: Hace casi una hora que estamos caminando en esta "cosa".

Se escucharon unos murmullos.

C: ¿Que fue eso? Si es la cara gigante yo...

- No soy yo - dijo apareciendo.

C: ¿Como le haces?

- Corran.

Sp: ¿Por que deberiamos correr?

- Los "Crogants" se despiertan a esta hora.

C: ¿Crogants? ¿Que son Crogants?

- Peqeños mounstros que los perseguiran hasta encontrar lo que quieren. Nadie jamas los has visto, pero los han oido.

Sp: ¿Y que quieren?

- Ni yo ni nadie lo sabe. Por eso la moyoria corre, temen que algo les pase.

Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos.

- Mejor corran. Ahora.

Acto seguido desaparecio.

De la otra punta del Laberinto se asomo una mano azul.

C: ¡Son los Crogants! ¡Corre!

Ambos empezamos a correr rapidamente por el Laberinto, doblamos en una esquina y seguimos corriendo. Era raro, parecia que corria sobre moras...

**General Pov:**

F: Te has comido como 20 moras.

S: ¿Y? - dijo la rubia dandose vuelta a mirarlo, con la boca azul y masticando un par.

Freddie se rio y luego la miro sonriendo.

S: ¿Que miras, Idiota? - dijo sacando de sus pensamientos a Freddie.

F: Nada . - dijo el castaño saliendo de su trance.

S: (extrañada) Ok.

F: ¿Aun tienes hambre?

S: Creeme cuando te digo que mucha.

F: No lo dudo.

De pronto, sintieron que una de las ramas de la arbusto-pared se movio.

F: ¿Viste eso?

S: Otro truco.

F: No son trucos, esto es real.

Mientras ambos se comenzaban a gritar, la rama sigui moviendose hasta hacercarse a ellos y envolverse en la pierna de Sam. Ni la rubia ni el castaño se dieron cuenta de ello.

S: ¿Cuando lo entenderas? Todo lo que esta pasando son solo trucos.

Antes de que pudiese decir la ultima palabra, la rama que la habia envuelto tiro de ella haciendola caer al piso y al mismo tiempo arrastrandola.

Freddie se tiro al suelo y la tomo de la muñeca. Forcejeo un poco, cuando al fin tiro con fuerza y la rama solto a Sam. La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a pararse.

Mientras ella se sacudia el polvo de su remera y pantalon, el chico la interrogo:

F: ¿Estas bien? - dijo tomandola de los hombros.

S: Eso creo.

Freddie arqueo una seja. Por primera vez el le habia hablado y ella no lo insulto.

F: ¿Estas segura?

S: Si, Fredtonto. Solo sigue caminando. - dijo apartando las manos del castaño de sus hombros.

Cuando lo hizo, casi caia al suelo. Freddie la volvio a tomar por debajo de sus brazos.

F: ¿Que tienes?

S: No lo se, Frednubs.

F: ¿Puedes estar en pie?

S: ¿A ti que te parece? - dijo con sarcasmo.

Freddie solo rodo los ojos y la ayudo a sentarse.

**¿Quien es esa "cara" gigante? ¿Por que llovieron moras? ¿Podran Carly y Spencer escapar de los Crogants? ¿Y que son los Crogants? ¿Que le paso a Sam? **

**Me estoy haciendo estas y un monton de preguntas más. No tengo muy bien pensado el prox. cap. pero no tardare mucho.**

**Besos y espero que les venga gustando la historia.**

**Seddie239.**


	4. Crogants y algo importante que decir

**Hola¡ Bueno, eh leido en un foro activo que han estado criticando una de mis historias, como que me faltan acentos, palabras mal escritas, etc. No estoy enojada por ello, pero tampoco feliz. Solo les dire que tratare de mejorar mi escritura. Lo malo es que no tomo muy bien la critica, me cuesta manejarla. **

**Aun asi, espero que disfruten la historia (A pesar de los errores)**

**Ah, y para **_xzettax__, _**no te preocupes, yo tampoco entendia mi propia historia al principio, pero dentro de los proxs. episodios, y tambien este, ira habiendo "Flashbacks" o Povs de otros personajes que no se encuentran en el Laberinto, y te ayudaran a comprenderla mejor.**

**Seddie239 XP**

**Sam's Pov:**

Luego de que el idiota me ayudo a sentarme, el se dejo caer en el suelo sentado justo al lado mio.

Solte un largo bostezo, no habia dormido en... ¿ 3 Horas? Otra de las cosas en las que Carly tiene razon: ¡Soy demasiado perezosa!. No pude evitar volver a botezar y dejarme caer, no se en donde, pero era muy suave. Me acomode y empeze a recordar como fue que quede encerrada en un Laberinto con un tecnicucho.

**Flashback:**

C: Bien. - dijo la castaña diriendose a la camara. - Luego de "Molestar a Lewbert"

S: Les queremos anunciar una nueva seccion en ICarly.

C: Titulada...

S&C: "ICarly Retos"

C: Ustedes, nuestro publico, enviaran mensajes al foro de ICarly diciendonos su reto.

S: Y el más loco que encontremos, lo cumpliremos.

C: ¿Que esperan? Envienos sus retos ya mismo.

S: Y en el proximo programa...

C: Les diremos que reto cumplimos.

S: Asi que vean el siguiente ICarly.

C: Chau.

S: Nos vemos.

F: Y estamos... Fuera.

**Fin Flashback**

¡Estupida seccion! Si tan solo no hubiesemos aceptado no estaria aqui, augh, esto me pone rabiosa. Aprete los ojos y me acomode un poco más, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Ayude a Sam a sentarse, caudo lo logre me sente a su lado. Ella no me dio importancia, simplemente bostezo un par de veces y luego recargo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Al rato, la joven de hermosos cabellos rubios se habia dormido sin importarle que pasaba o donde se encontraba.

Le sonrei. Se veia muy bonita. Augh, ¡Que tonterias dices, Benson! ¡A ti te gusta Carly y punto! Una chica dulce, tierna, sensible, no una Puckett. Yo jamas me enamoraria de ella.

No pinses en ello, ahora solo descansa.

Le hice caso a mi mente y sin darme cuenta puse mi cabeza sobre la suya, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

**General Pov:**

C: ¡Spencer, no podemos seguir corriendo, no más! - dijo cuando pararon a tomar un poco de aire.

Volvieron a escuchar los gruñidos.

C: ¡Aguarda! ¿Que tal sin no son malos?

Sp: Pero tu escuchastes a...

C: Si, lo hice. Y el dijo que la gente jamas los habia visto ni sabian lo que querian, ¿Que tal si solo quieren hacer amigos?

Sp: No creo que unos mounstros azules quieran entablar amistad.

C: Tal vez si o tal vez no, solo esperemos.

Sp: Bien.

Se escuchaban lentos pasos. Carly inalaba y exalaba exaltada. Esto ya no era un juego, lo habian visto, lo habian sentido, y lo peor: se lo habian dicho. Spencer tomo a su hermana del brazo, pues si veian que no eran "tan amistoso" como se oian, simplmente volverian a correr, era su unico metodo de defensa. Los pasos se oian mas y mas cerca, hasta que una pequeña y aguda respiacion se pudo sentir. Los hermanos se intercambiaron miradas, para luego cerrar los ojos tan solo un momento, y volverlos a abrir. Una pequeña criatura de dos pies de alto, de color azul, ojos violetas y una sonrisa de punta a punta los miraba.

_¿Por que todos sonrien?_- penso Carly - _Estan encerrados en un laberinto y se ven de lo mas contentos. Aqui hay muchas mas sorpresas de las que esperaba._

Pronto, el Crogant los examino con la mirada y sonrio aun mas. No hablaba, solo se quedo callado frente a ellos. Spencer solto lentamete el brazo de su hermana y se pausol ver algo tan... Tan... Bueno, no se le ocurrian adjetivos para describirlo. Pero era algo tan... ¿Fasinante? Eso creia el mayor de los hermanos Shay, pero en cambio, Carly no parecia tan emoconada. Era algo extraño para ella (A/N: Si, para mi tambien seria extraño toparme con un munstro azul de 2 pies de alto y ojos violetas, ¿No crees Carly?) Jamas habia visto algo asi y jamas penso en hacerlo. Solo suspiro y espero a que aquella criatura diera "alguna muestra de vida". El pequeño Crogant imito su suspiro y volvio a sonreir. Cuando Carly se intento hacercar, la criatura retrocedio. La castaña fue lentamente hacia atras y el Crogant fue avanzando, era como si tuviera una distancia calculada. Spencer aun seguia un poco atontado. El Crogant hizo un ademan y luego se fue.

C: Eso...

Sp: Fue...

C&Sp: Extraño.

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza como tratando de despejar su mente y siguieron caminando.

**Unas 2 horas luego...**

**Sam's Pov:**

S: Auuuuuuuuuuuuu - bosteze.

Abri con pereza los ojos y tante un poco con la mano en que estaba apollada mi cabeza. Senti una sueve tela, como si fuese de una remera. Me gire a quien estaba a mi lado. ¿Benson? Tenia mi cabeza sobre su hombro, la de el sobre la mia y mis brazos se habia cruzado alrededor del castaño, como si lo estuviera abrazando. Me aleje rapidamente de el.

Lo primero que hice fue tratar de despertarlo.

S: Levantate, Zopenco. - dije sacudiendolo.

F: Auch, ¿Que paso?

S: Nos quedamos dormidos, ya levantate.

Hize amago de levantarme, pero Freddo me freno.

F: Hey, ¿Puedes caminar? Por que lo de ayer...

S: Claro que si, Inutil.

Cuando estuve en pie, inmediatamente cai al suelo.

S: Auch, auch, auch, auch, auch.

F: Ven, te ayudo.

Se paro y me tendio la mano.

S: No necesito ayuda.

F: Se te nota. - dijo con sarcasmo. - Solo tomala y ya.

S: Ok.

Tome su mano y trate de pararme, esta vez con buenos resultados. Cuando estuve en pie, Freddie me tomo por debajo del brazo.

S: Auch, duele mucho.

F: ¿Que esperas que haga? ¿Que te carge?

**Quince minutos luego...**

Me habia subido a su espalda y el iba resoplando.

F: ¿Encerio era necesario?

S: Estoy demasiado cansada como para caminar.

F: Sam, te despertaste hace media hora.

Lo fulmine con la mirada haciendole entender.

F: Cierto, estoy hablando con Samantha Puckett.

Le pegue en la nuca.

F: ¡Auch!

S: No me llames Samantha a menos que sepas lo que te conviene.

F: ¿Por que odias tanto tu nombre?

S: No es bonito llamarse Samantha Alison Mitchell Puckett.

Se rio al escuchar mi nombre completo, asi que le volvi a pegar.

F: ¿Y por que fue esa?

S: Por hacerme decir mi nombre completo y luego reirte, Tarado.

El simplemente resoplo y siguio caminando con migo en su espalda.

**General Pov:**

**Unas horas luego...**

Aunque Freddie y Sam no lo supieran, era de noche. Ambos habian parado de caminar y se habian sentado en medio del camino, una de cada lado. Estaban con las piernas cruzadas y parecia que se habian olvidado completamente que estaban encerrados en un Laberinto.

S: ¿Como pudo haberse metido en el disfraz de dinosaurio? - dijo riendo.

F: No lo se, cuando la vi entrar en la sala casi me desmayo.

Sam sonrio.

S: Eres una nenita.

F: Claro que no.

S: ¿Quien se asustaria al ver a su mamá en una drisfraz de dinosaurio?

F: ¿No te asustarias?

S: No hace falta que se vista de dinosaurio. - murmuro.

Sin darse cuenta, habian estado sin pelarse por mas de una hora. Un logro para ellos.

S: Tengo hambre, otra vez.

Freddie saco de su bolsillo un par de moras.

S: ¿Mas moras?

F: ¿Que? ¿Esperas que ahora lluevan bananas?

S: Estaria bien.

Ambos volvieron a reir.

S: Cambiando de tema, ¿Donde andara la cara gigante?

Freddie levanto los hombros.

F: No lo se. No la hemos visto en horas.

S: Si.

F: Hay... Algo importante que quero decirte.

S: Escupelo.

F: Veras, yo...

**Wow¡ ¿Que sera lo que Freddie le quiere decir a Sam? ¿Y por que estan importante?**

**Averiguenlo en el prox cap.¡**

**Besos. **

**Seddie239.**


	5. Batalla Mental: ¿Sexy o no sexy?

**Hola, al final, mi bloqueo no fue tan duradero. Pensé que iba a ser un poco más largo pero por suerte despeje mi mente y pude empezar a escribir.**

**Sé que fui muy malvada al dejarles la incógnita de que le iba a decir Freddie a Sam. A veces pienso que sería perfecta para hacer de mala en una película de Disney, ¿No creen? Yo si XD**

**Y a **_**xxXkmiXxx**_**, no te preocupes, en todos los caps., al final, los dejare con una intriga. Y como soy aun más mala, les pondré un par de preguntas de bajo. **

**El misterio jamás se acaba.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**

**General Pov:**

F: Hay... Algo importante que quiero decirte.

S: Escúpelo.

F: Veras, yo... Creo que conozco a Nicole de otro lado. (AN: ¿Pensaron que le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Pues no fue así! Todo a su tiempo, mis queridos lectores)

S: ¿Y qué tiene de importante?

F: Que tal vez cuando la vi hice algo que le haya caído mal y por eso nos trajo a este Laberinto.

Sam y Freddie se pusieron a pensar de donde podían conocerla, y que le pudo haber hecho el castaño como para que se enojara. Lo único que no sabían, era que ella no los encerró por ninguna venganza, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. **(A/N: ¿Quieren saber por qué? Bueno, pues no lo harán en un buen rato) **

S: ¿No habrá sido alguna ex-novia tuya, cierto?

F: No salí con ninguna Nicole.

S: Lo mismo que me dijo antes de terminar.- susurro no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para que Freddie la oyera.

F: ¿Quien?

S: Nadie, solo olvídalo.

F: Vamos, dímelo.

Sam suspiro.

S: ¿Recuerdas a Nicole Robinson?

F: Si.

S: Bueno...

**Flashback**

S: ¡Tú la conoces! ¿No es cierto?

P: Sam, yo...

S: No me mientas, Pete.

P: Te juro que yo no salgo con ninguna Nicole.

S: ¿Y cómo es que te vi besándola en gimnasia?

P: Es que...

S: Tu me dijiste que me querías por quien era, pero me mentiste. Jamás me quisiste y jamás lo harás.

P: Sam...

S: ¡Basta de tratar de arreglarlo! Porque no puedes.

**Fin Flashback**

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro de Sam, la limpio con facilidad y bajo un poco la cabeza.

F: ¿Que paso luego?

Sam no contesto, solo tomo un poco de aire y siguió con la cabeza gacha.

F: Y... ¿No sabes de donde podría conocer a Nicole? - dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

**Carly's Pov:**

C: Spence, tengo sueño.

Sp: Yo también, hermanita. Mejor descansamos un rato.

C: Creo que estaría bien.

Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo.

C: Oye, no hemos peleado desde hace unas… ¿2 horas?

Sp: Lo sé.

C: ¿Por qué pelearemos tanto?

Sp: No tengo la menor idea. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezó?

C: Creo que fue cuando… Estabas cocinando un poco de cerdo para la comida.

Sp: Y tú me dijiste que hiciera otra cosa, que el cerdo no te gustaba.

C: Ahí empezó la pelea.

Sp: ¿Pero por qué cocine cerdo? Si se que tu lo odias.

C: ¿El cerdo no es… La comida preferida de papá?

Sp: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- Tiene mucho que ver. – dijo la cara gigante apareciendo.

C: ¿De qué hablas?

**Freddie's Pov:**

F: No tengo idea de donde la puedo conocer, pero es que se me hace tan familiar.

S: A mí también.

F: Creo que tendríamos que seguir tratando de encontrar la salida. – dijo parándose.

Como estaban esposados, la mano de Sam se levanto, pero su cuerpo no.

F: Vamos, levántate.

S: Ahh, está bien.

Se levanto con pereza y siguió camino con Freddie a su lado.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Mientras caminábamos, examine con la mirada a Sam. Llevaba puesto unos jeans violetas ajustados, unas Converse rojo escarlata, una remera manga corta gris con un cinturón al medio y una chaqueta a cuadros negros y rojos. Su típico y simple estilo, el estilo de Sam Puckett.

Ella era tosca, terca, ignorante, tonta y… Linda, y… Aguarden, ¿Dije linda?

_Si, Freddork. Me llamaste linda. _– dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Quién eres y que haces en mi mente?

_Soy Sam, ¡Da 'a!_

Pero…

_La Sam que esta a tu lado no lo sabe, yo soy su conciencia._

¿Y qué haces en mi mente?

_Ella jamás me escucha, así que decidí venir aquí._

Augh, Sam…

_Deja de quejarte, Freidora. Ahora solo sigue mirándome y pensando en lo sexy que soy._

Sí, eso har… ¿Qué? ¡No!

_Vamos, admítelo. Piensas que estoy…_

¿Caliente? Ni en un millón de años.

_Si, si. Sigue con tu estúpido jueguito de "Amo a Carly Shay", pero muy pronto te darás cuenta que siempre estuve ahí para ti. _

Oye, Puckett. Primero que nada: No tengo idea de lo que dices, yo estoy enamorado de Carly y punto. (AN: Augh, Freddie, que estúpido eres. En momentos como estos te daría un zape) Segundo: JAMÁS pensaría que eres sexy, eres horrenda (AN: Me están entrando ganas de golpearte, Benson). Y tercero: No tienes derecho a molestarme mientras pienso, así que esfúmate.

_Hey, Benson. Primero que nada: Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Segundo: Si piensas que soy sexy, tú mismo lo dijiste antes. Y tercero: Tengo todo el derecho de molestarme, tanto física, como mentalmente. _

Luego hablamos, ¿Ok?

_Augh, ok nerd. _

Su incesante voz dejo de resonar en mi cabeza, por lo cual me alivie mucho. ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo pensaba que ella era sexy? (AN: ¿Confusa pregunta, verdad?)

**Sam's Pov:**

Empecé a analizar con la mirada al nerd. Llevaba unos vaqueros bastante ajustados, una remera a rayas blancas y azules y unas zapatillas blancas.

El era ridículo, tonto, torpe, nerd, y… Lucia guapo y…. ¿Qué? ¿Guapo?

Debe haberme dado un ataque cerebral, algo.

_No, querida Sam, dijiste que era guapo._

¿Quién… Quien eres y como entraste a mi cabeza?

_Soy la conciencia de Freddie_.

¿Eres la conciencia de este torpe de al lado?

_¡No me digas torpe!_

Si, eres tú. – pensé resignada. - ¿Pero como entraste? ¡Contesta, Grandísimo Bobo!

_Jeje, hasta en tu propia mente eres malvada._

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuese una florecita? ¡Ahora contesta!

_No te interesa como entre, solo escucha. _

¿Qué escuche qué?

_¿Así que tú piensas que soy guapo?_

¡Nunca pensé que fuese guapo!

_Claro que sí. ¡Yo mismo lo oí! _

¡Basta Benson! Solo salte e mi mente.

_Gruñona. –_susurro.

¡No soy gruñona!

Si, si. Claro, Gruñonita.

¿Gruñonita? – le pregunte.

Pero ya era tarde, se había ido.

**Creo que el cap. Quedo algo confuso, pero lo entenderán poco a poco.**

**Todo a su tiempo.**

**Besos y nos vemos en el prox. Cap.**

**Seddie239.**


	6. Batalla Mental: Lo que piensas de mi

**¡Otra vez yo! Bueno, eh visto que les gusto mucho la Batalla Mental, así que decidí volverla a poner en este cap. **

**Sé que la historia es bastante confusa, pero es que NECESITO QUE ESTEN CONFUNDIDOS. También se que leer esto los alterara mas pero calma, poco a poco irán entendiendo.**

**Ah, y les tengo una cosita mas. ¿QUE LES PARECERIA UNA SECUELA DE MI ANTERIOR FIC "TENGO CELOS"?**

**Please, respondan.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**

**Freddie's Pov:**

Luego de que la voz de la conciencia de Sam se fuera, ni yo ni ella hablamos. Esto me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

_Vamos, Freddiefer. Anímate a decirme lo linda que me veo._

¡Tu otra vez!

_¿Quién mas podría ser tan malvada como para penetrar tu mente?_

Déjame en paz, Puckett.

_Ambos sabemos que esto te gusta, ¿O no?_

Claro que no, ahora lárgate.

_Lo hare si me respondes una cosa._

¿Qué? – dije ya bastante frustrado.

_¿Qué piensas de mí?_

_¿Eh?_

_¿Acaso eres sordo o qué? Dije que piensas de mi, Zope. _

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

_Solo dilo._

Bien, pienso que eres terca, tonta, exagerada y…

_¿Bonita? Lo sabía._

¿Qué? Claro que no.

_Admítelo, piensas que soy guapa._

¡Claro que no pienso eso, ya vete de mi cabeza!

_No hasta que admitas que soy sexy._

No lo voy a admitir por qué yo no pienso eso.

_Claro que lo piensas._

Sam…

_Admítelo, Freddo._

No, ya basta.

Ambos comenzamos a gritarnos cosas sin sentido por un largo rato, hasta que no lo soporte más y grite. Lo más raro, fue que Sam también lo hizo…

**Sam's Pov: (En el mismo tiempo de Freddie)**

Ninguno de los 2 había hablado en un buen rato, lo que me estaba inquietando.

_¿Qué pasa, Sammy? ¿No sabes cómo decir lo lindo que soy?_

¡Augh, lárgate Estúpido Imbécil!

_¡Hey! ¿Por qué los insultos?_

Ya vete, Idiota.

_No lo hare._

_¿Por qué, Tarado?_

_No me iré hasta que me digas que piensas de mí._

¿Qué pienso de ti? Que eres un simple iluso, eres tonto…

_Y sexy._

¡Hay dios mío! Casi vomito. ¿Yo? ¿Pensar que tú eres sexy? Si, y ahora el hombre dirá que la luna es de queso.

_Tú siempre creíste que la luna es de queso._

Lo decía para fastidiarte. – me defendí torpemente.

_Vamos, Puckett. Tarde o temprano lo admitirás._

¡Vete de mi cabeza en este instante, Benson!

_¡Eres muy mandona!_

Cállate en este momento.

_No quiero._

Ambos comenzamos una "Batalla Mental", hasta que mis nervios no lo aguantaron más y grite. Lo raro, fue que Freddie grito con migo.

F&S: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ambos sacudimos la cabeza.

F&S: Solo olvidemos lo.

S: ¡Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso!

**Hey, se que este cap. Los confundió aun más y que fue bastante corto, pero es que en el próximo las conciencias volverán cada una a su cuerpo. Esta idea me la dio ****victoria1996, a la cual le doy parte del crédito. ¡Gracias por la idea!**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239. **


	7. De vuelta con mi conciencia parte 1

**Hey, ciento que la historia se le está yendo el misterio, o tal vez soy solo yo.**

**Por eso, decidí dejarles al final del todo "Futuros Diálogos" que irán entrando en varios caps. Siguientes.**

**Ah, y en el Sgte. Cap. sabrán por qué peleaban tanto Carly y Spencer.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**

**Sam's Pov:**

¿Por qué gritamos juntos? Ósea, a mi me tenia harta la chillona voz de Freddie pero… ¿De qué se asusto el ñoño?

_Tal vez le paso lo mismo que a ti, ¿No?_ – dijo una voz femenina extrañamente igual a la mía.

¿Ahora tú eres Carly, no?

_No, Sam. Soy tu conciencia._

¿Qué es una conciniencia?

_Primero, es conciencia no conciniencia. Y segundo, una conciencia es quien te ayuda a distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Tú no me conoces porque jamás piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas._

Aun así, ¿A qué te refieres con "le paso lo mismo que a ti"?

_Que tal vez, yo fui a su cabeza y la conciencia de Freddie a la tuya, ¿No pensaste en eso?_

¿Pero que quieren lograr con esto?

_Que estén juntos, Da 'a._

Con razón jamás te escucho, ¡No sirves para dar consejos!

_Sam, admítelo. Son el uno para el otro._

Prefiero beber vidrio fundido antes que ser su novia.

_Ambas sabemos que es mentira._

Mira, Estúpida Conciniencia…

Es conciencia.

¡Como sea! Freddie no es mi tipo. Es un tonto nerd geek que no sirve para nada más que para ser productor de un web show.

_Entonces admites que Freddie hace bien su trabajo._

¡Claro que no!

_Te escuche y lo dijiste._

¡Ya basta! ¡Freddie es un estúpido, un tarado, un geek, un imbécil, un inútil y sobre todo MUY GUAPO!

_¿Acaso te oíste?_

Tú interferiste en mi cerebro para que lo diga.

_Créeme, si pudiera, haría que lo digas en voz alta. _

Te tengo 3 palabras: ¡Lárgate de mi cabeza!

_Esas son 4 palabras, y aunque quisiera no puedo._

Si, puedes.

_No, no puedo._

¿Y cómo hiciste para ir a la cabeza del geek? (AN: Buena pregunta, Sam)

_Eh... Yo… ¡Eso es información confidencial!_

Eres una conciniencia muy poco lista.

_Al igual que tu._

Te diré algo que siempre me han dicho pero no sé cómo se escribe: Touché. (AN: Lo saque de los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, simplemente hilarante)

_Hay, Querida Sam. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que tu y el son perfectos como pareja? Muchos fans de ICarly creen que lo serian. ¡Amo a los Seddies!_

¿Eh? ¿Qué es Seddie?

_S de Sam y Eddie de Freddie._

Primero, todos los que creen eso son unas niñitas y segundo… ¿Por qué él tiene más letras que yo?

_¿De qué hablas?_

De que yo solo ocupo 1 letra y el 5.

_¿Te das cuenta porque estas peleando?_

¿No hay un botón para que pueda apagarte?

No, a menos que te desma…

Mi conciencia no termino de hablar cuando yo me apreté en un lugar preciso por el hombro y me desmaye. Antes de perder la razón, sentí unas suaves manos agarrarme…

**Freddie's:**

Luego de que le grite a malvada conciencia de Sam, no volvió a aparecer. Me sentí feliz de mi mismo en aquel momento. Aunque no duro mucho…

Vi que Sam, con la cara roja de furia, se apretó el hombro y se desmayo. Antes de que llegara al piso, la tome en mis brazos. La levante y la tome por la cintura haciendo que su cuerpo descansara sobre el mío.

F: ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Puckett?

La tome en mis brazos y la deposite en el suelo. Me arrodille frente a ella y acaricie su rostro.

¿Acaso me estaba…? ¿Enamorando?

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje mi mano rápidamente. Si saberlo, me fui acercando a su rostro… Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros… Yo…

**Sé que fue corto, pero es que quería este tipo de suspenso.**

**El prox. Sera más largo, se los prometo.**

**Ahora sí, los futuros diálogos que les prometí al principio:**

**C: ¿Entonces dices que peleamos por…?**

**S: Esto es peor de lo que pensé.**

**F: No te vayas.**

**- Les explicare que pasaba en ese Laberinto. (AN: Les pongo el – porque es un personaje futuro)**

**Sp: ¡Corran!**

**C: Hay 2 opciones, o que te electrocutaste y luego comiste mariposas… O que estas enamorada.**

**S: Dime la verdad, ¿Me amas o no? (AN: No les diré a quien se lo dice, los dejare con la intriga)**

**F: Ayúdame, Por favor.**

**Besos, Cuídense y espero que estén muriendo de la intriga.**

**Seddie239.**


	8. De vuelta con mi conciencia parte 2

**Antes que nada, quiere decirles que este cap. Lo hubiera subido antes a no ser por mi BLOQUEO AMOROSO. Verán, hace unas noches, mi novio y yo estábamos viendo la tele, y justo en ese momento estaba ICarly. Todo iba bien hasta que Federico (mi novio) dijo: "¿No se ven lindos juntos Carly y Freddie?" **

**Para ese momento, escupí todas las palomitas que estaba comiendo. Así que cada vez que comenzaba a escribir, recordaba su comentario y me tildaba y/o bloqueaba. **

**¡Así que no me culpen por no haber actualizado antes, culpen a mi novio!**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**

**Freddie's Pov:**

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje mi mano rápidamente. Sin saberlo, me fui acercando a su rostro… Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros…

S: Auch, mi cabeza. – dijo abriendo los ojos.

Me aleje lo más rápido posible de ella y la ayude a sentarse del todo.

S: ¿Qué paso?

F: No lo sé, tenías la cara roja de furia y te apretaste en un lugar del hombro y simplemente te desmayaste.

S: Cierto.

_Estúpida conciniencia_. – pensó Sam.

F: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

S: Yo… No puedo decirlo.

F: ¿Por?

S: Es… Tonto.

F: Vamos, dilo.

S: Iba a decir que…

F: ¿Qué antes oíste a mi conciencia en tu cabeza? (AN: Esta forma de hablar me trae muy lindos recuerdos =D)

S: ¿No crees que esté loca?

F: No. Yo oí a la tuya.

S: Créeme, no es muy lindo socializar con ella.

F: ¿Enserio? – dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo.

Ambos largaron una risita.

F: ¿Pero cómo pudo ser posible?

S: Oye, todo es posible aquí.

F: Aun no entiendo que sucede aquí. (AN: Al igual que ustedes ¿Verdad?)

S: Yo tampoco.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios estaban a muy poca distancia, tan poca era que sentían la respiración del otro chocar en sus caras.

_¿Así que no son el uno para el otro y Freddie no es tu tipo, eh? – _dijo la conciencia de Sam interrumpiendo en su cabeza.

Sam lo empujo lejos y se paro. El sacudió la cabeza y también se puso en pie.

¿Acaso se hubiesen besado?

F: Creo que… Hay que seguir camino.

S: Yo también.

En ningún momento se miraron a los ojos. Estaban demasiado avergonzados como para hacerlo.

Siguieron caminando a paso ligero. Pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, su cara ganaba color e inmediatamente desviaban la mirada del otro.

S: ¿Cómo crees que están Carly y Spencer? – pregunto mirando el suelo.

F: No lo sé.

S: Me preocupan.

F: Tranquila, ¿Si?

Sam lo miro a los ojos y luego asintió.

S: Si, creo que debería tranquilizarme.

F: Deben de estar bien.

**General Pov:**

C: Oye, no hemos peleado desde hace unas… ¿2 horas?

Sp: Lo sé.

C: ¿Por qué pelearemos tanto?

Sp: No tengo la menor idea. ¿Recuerdas cuando empezó?

C: Creo que fue cuando… Estabas cocinando un poco de cerdo para la comida.

Sp: Y tú me dijiste que hiciera otra cosa, que el cerdo no te gustaba.

C: Ahí empezó la pelea.

Sp: ¿Pero por qué cocine cerdo? Si se que tu lo odias.

C: ¿El cerdo no es… La comida preferida de papá?

Sp: ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- Tiene mucho que ver. – dijo la cara gigante apareciendo.

C: ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Hace cuanto que su padre no los llama?

Sp: Hace casi 4 meses, pero es porque está en una misión especial.

- ¿Y no han sentido que lo necesitan más que antes?

C: Mucho. – dijo seria.

Sp: Si, bastante.

- Ahora entiende lo que digo.

C&Sp: Si, claro que si… Por supuesto… No entendí nada… Ni la menor idea. – dijeron hablando juntos y sin que nada se les pudiera entender.

- Extrañan y necesitan tanto a su padre, que reprimieron todo su odio en peleas y gritos de ira.

C: ¿Entonces dices que peleamos por…?

- Su padre. – le termino la oración.

Sp: Lamento haberme portado como un tonto.

C: Yo fui la tonta. – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Abrazo?

Sp: Abrazo. – dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su hermana menor.

**Freddie's Pov:**

S: ¿No la habremos visto cuando fuimos a Japón?

F: No creo. – dijo haciendo una mueca. – Debo de conocerla de algún lado.

S: ¿Estás seguro de que…?

F: No, Sam. No me la confundo con nadie. Estoy seguro de conocerla.

Sam soltó un suspiro con una actitud molesta y siguió mirando el camino.

_Yo creo que ella bufo porque estaba molesta de que hablaras de otra chica que no fuera ella._

¡Ya era hora de que volvieras! ¡¿Sabes que la conciencia de mi peor enemiga me ha estado torturando por HORAS?

_No te estuvo torturando, solo intentando que te intereses en ella._

¿Por qué?

_¡Porque somos Seddie Benett!_

¿Qué rayos es Seddie Benett?

_S de Sam y Eddie de Freddie._

¿Y Benett?

_Ben de Benson y ett de Puckett_

¡Si que están locos!

_Si, locos por Seddie. Ustedes 2 son la pareja perfecta, y no dejaremos de insistir hasta que lo acepten._

Pues aunque me tortures por toda la eternidad, no lo hare. No diré, pensare, aceptare y/o tratare de asimilar que me gusta Sam.

_Lo dices muy calmado._

Porque si lo digo así tal vez te vayas para ¡NO VOLVER A INTERRUMPIRME EN MI VIDA! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

_Si, como besar a Sam._ – dijo para luego irse.

¡Basta de torturarme! –pensé, pero el ya se había ido.

**15 minutos luego…**

**Freddie's Pov:**

F: ¡Yo nunca dije eso!

S: ¡Claro que sí! A Freddie le gusta el rosa. - me burlo.

F: Solo pregunte por que el color rosa es femenino, porque no es varonil.

S: Eres un idiota. – dijo entre risas y empujándome.

F: Ya basta.

S: Sabes que aunque digas "Ya basta" no parare, ¿Cierto?

F: ¡Al menos lo intento!

S: ¿Te das cuenta de cuantas babosadas escupes?

F: ¿Podrías dejar de insultarme al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí?

S: ¿Crees que lo haría?

F: No y no se para que te lo dije si se que no lo harás.

Sam me freno sonriendo.

S: Nadie le dice a una Puckett que puede hacer y que no.

Aproveche la situación, y sonriendo repetí:

F: Se que no lo harás.

S: Claro que lo hare.

F: ¿Crees poder soportar estar sin insultarme hasta que salgamos de aquí? Porque tal vez estemos 0, o 15 días mas hasta que podamos encontrar la sal…

S: Lo hare.

F: ¿Qué? – dije atónito.

S: Lo que escuchaste, no te insultare hasta salir de aquí.

F: Bien.

S: Bien. – dijo con furia estrechando mi mano.

**Sam's Pov:**

_¡Qué rayos hiciste Puckett! _– dio mi conciniencia.

Sé que no aguantare no insultarlo hasta salir de aquí.

Hey, el dijo que no lo insultes, no que no lo molestes.

¿En que estas pensando?

¿Qué tal si...?

**El prox. Cap. Se llamara "Mas mala que el diablo"**

**Besos y Cuidense.**

**Seddie239**


	9. Mas malvada que el diablo

**Quiero adelantarles, que estoy trabajando en un one-shot llamado "Lo que la lluvia puede hacer " **

**Les juro que está basada en una historia real, bueno, en realidad la mía.**

**Es tal y cual como yo y Federico (mi novio, y SOLO MIO) nos convertimos en lo que somos. No fue muy difícil adaptar mi persona y la de él, pues soy muy igual a Sam y el… Bueno, es guapo pero aun así tiene su lado geek XD.**

**En este cap., quise "interactuar" un poco mas con el lado oscuro de Sam.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**General Pov:**

Iban en silencio, como hacían la mayor parte del tiempo. De repente, Sam me chito:

S: Pss.

F: ¿Qué?

S: ¿No pensaste que tal vez podría, no se…? ¿Haber mounstros invisibles en el Laberinto?

F: No, ¿Por qué dices?

S: No lo sé, solo lo presiento, Ne… - Sam se tapo la boca recordando la apuesta, pero luego rio recordando… Bueno, recordando algo.

F: No duraras, Puckett. Sé que no soportaras no insultarme.

S: Oh, créeme, lo hare. – dijo sonriendo.

F: ¿Y por qué me preguntaste eso? – dijo confundido por la sonrisa de Sam, y a la vez refiriéndose a lo de los mounstros.

S: Te dije solo lo presien… - Sam paro de hablar porque cayó al suelo.

S: Auch, Auch.

F: ¿Qué te paso? – dijo tendiéndole la mano y ayudando a pararse a Sam.

S: No lo sé, solo sentí una extraña sensación en mis pies.

F: ¿De qué hablas?

El chico no pudo terminar cuando el piso comenzó a temblar.

F: ¿Qué pasa?

S: No lo sé.

Freddie jalo del brazo a Sam y la puso a su lado.

De pronto, tal y como antes había sucedido, se había abierto un agujero en el suelo. Sam se resbalo y uno de sus pies se adentro en el hoyo. Antes de poder siquiera saber que hacía, coloco ambos brazos alrededor de Sam y pego su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ambos retrocedieron asustados y salieron corriendo. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, pararon de correr y, agitados, comenzaron a tomar aire.

Freddie estaba agachado con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Sam tenía su espalda pegada a la pared y estaba un tanto hincada.

S: Ya ves… A lo que me… Refe… Refería. – dijo sin siquiera poder hablar y pausada por sus largas respiraciones.

Pronto, una pared de piedra se comenzó a crear frente a ellos, ambos retrocedieron, pero sintieron que la mitad de la suela de sus zapatos se encontraba en el aire. El agujero había avanzado hasta ellos. Ambos pegaron sus espaldas a la pared y Freddie cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos, encontró a Sam riendo a más no poder y el agujero y la pared habían desaparecido por completo.

F: ¿Qué… que pasa aquí?

Sam no paraba de reír, y al ver eso, la mueca de enojo de Freddie se transformo en una tierna sonrisa.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Se veía muy bonita. Sus mejillas tenían un leve color rojo carmesí, su pelo, bastante alborotado a decir, caía junto con millones de incontables rubios sobre sus rostro. Su nariz… Daba un poco de gracia, porque cada vez que reía así, se arrugaba completa y la torcía un poco. Y por último, sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules marinos, como dos pequeños lagos, hacían el último toque para que se viese simplemente linda.

Luego de pensar en ello, sacudí la cabeza y volví a poner una mueca de confusión.

**General Pov:**

F: ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

Sam seguía riendo descontroladamente, con lo cual, Freddie se acerco a ella y la sacudió por los hombros.

F: ¿Ahora si me contestas?

Sam sonrió.

S: Debiste ver tu cara de horror.

F: Contesta, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

S: Bien, ya, tranquilo. Siéntate y te explico.

F: Uff… Bien.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

F: Dime.

S: Digamos que… Esos mounstros en realidad éramos la cara gigante y yo.

F: ¿Qué?

S: ¿Recuerdas cuando ambos paramos a descansar y tu caíste dormido?

F: Sip.

S: Bien, estaba totalmente aburrida y no sabía qué hacer. El deseo de insultarte me estaba comiendo viva. Cuando afortunadamente apareció ella y…

F: ¿Comenzaron a hablar y llegaron a la conclusión de que debían hacerme este tipo de broma?

S: Aja.

F: Eres _Más malvada que el diablo._

S: Lo sé. – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto, la cara apareció.

F: Al final, no eras tan buena como aparentabas.

- Fue divertido.

F: Si, cuando mi corazón dejo de palpitar comencé a gritar: "Iaaajuuu" – comento con sarcasmo.

S: Hubiese sido mejor que tu… - Sam se mordió el labio inferior y contuvo el insulto.

F: ¿Qué qué, Puckett?

S: Nada.

F: Dilo.

S: ¡No!

F: Se que no aguantaras no insultarme.

S: Si lo hare, ya basta.

F: No, no lo harás.

S: Cállate la boca, Enano.

F: No soportas que alguien te diga que puedes hacer y que no.

S: ¡YA CALLATE FREDWARD KARL BENSON! – Grito enojada.

F: ¡QUE TAL SI NO QUIERO!

S: ¡SOLO CIERRA LA BOCA!

Ambos comenzaron a gritarse, con lo cual, la cara se sintió incomoda y se fue de allí.

S: Augh, eres UN tonto.

F: Et votre stupide

S: ¿Que? Freddie, sabes que no entiendo el francés.

F: Dije que tú eras una estúpida. – dijo mientras se paraba y hacia que de un tirón, Sam también lo hiciera.

S: ¿Con que así quieres jugar? Bien.

F: ¿De qué hablas?

S: Se dico scimmia, il pianeta delle scimmie diffamazione me up, non sono così brutte. (Al final del todo, les dejare que significa cada oración, y aprovecho un poco este cap. para estudiar italiano, jeje)

Freddie se puso rojo de ira.

F: È che il vostro naso o un autobus parcheggiato sul tuo viso?

S: Esperimento sbagliato

F: Ratto a due zampe.

- Ya basta. – grito la cara volviendo a aparecer.

S&F: Me está molestando… Ai, Tu cállate…

- Dejen de insultarse en italiano, ¿Vale?

S: Si, ¿Y quién dice vale? No estamos en España.

F: Cierto.

- Cállense y enfóquense en encontrar la salida.

S: Ok.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para atrás, cuando chocaron con 2 personas.

S: Auch, ¿Quien rayos… Oh-mi-dios?

F: ¿Ustedes?

**¿Quiénes creen que Sam y Freddie se chocaron en el Laberinto? Díganmelo con un Review.**

**Traducciones:**

_**Se**____**dico**____**scimmia**__**,**____**il**____**pianeta**____**delle**____**scimmie**____**diffamazione**____**me**____**up**__**, non**____**sono**____**così**____**brutte**_**: Si te digo mono, el planeta de los simios va a demandarme, porque ellos no son tan feos.**

_**È**____**che il vostro**____**naso**____**o**____**un autobus**____**parcheggiato**____**sul tuo**____**viso**__**?: **_**¿Es esa tu nariz o un autobus choco en tu cara?**

_**Esperimento**____**sbagliato**_**: Experimento mal hecho.**

_**Ratto**____**a due**____**zampe:**_** Rata de dos patas.**

**En fin, como soy tan buena, decidí dejarles 5 futuros diálogos más:**

**C: Tienes que decírselo, ya y ahora.**

**S: Me siento tan estúpida.**

**Sp: ¡Allí, el Castoratón!**

**F: ¿Son…Ex… Ex-Convictos?**


	10. Fuera del Laberinto

**¡Holis!. Antes que nada, quisiera decirles algo:**

**Mi meta para este fanfic eran 100 reviews, que no estaba muy segura de llegar. Pero como verán, en 9 capítulos junte 74 reviews, y eso me súper alegro. Así que si antes de terminar este fic, llego a 100, les deberé una grande y los querré por siempre, así que Please, ¡dejen reviews!**

**General Pov:**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para atrás, cuando chocaron con 2 personas.

S: Auch, ¿Quien rayos… Oh-mi-dios?

F: ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo mientras miraba raro a Nicole y Gibby.

N: Tu qué crees, tratar de sacarlos.

S: ¿Y tú porque viniste? – le dijo a Gibby.

G: Nicole me conto lo que pasaba. Ahora, ¡Vayámonos!

F: Aguarden, no entiendo nada.

S: Yo tampoco, ¿Qué sucede?

N: Eso no importa ahora. Se los explicare en mi casa.

S: ¿Pero qué hay de Carly y Spencer?

C: Era hora de que preguntaran por nosotros. – dijo apareciendo por detrás.

S: ¿Qué ocurre?

N: Te dije, luego te lo diremos, ahora vengan con nosotros.

Luego de caminar un rato, llegamos a un lugar en el que había una puerta de acero.

Nicole puso una combinación eh inmediatamente, la puerta se abrió.

Fuera nos esperaba un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules.

S: Aguarda, a ti te conozco. ¿Pero de donde?

- No me reconoces sin que mi cara este en una pared, ¿No?

S: Ósea que tú eras…

- Exacto, me llamo Kevin. Pero ahora eso no importa, tenemos que irnos, y rápido.

N: Todos suban al coche. – dijo señalando una linda convertible roja.

Los 7 corrieron en dirección al auto. Al llegar, subieron, se pusieron los cinturones y fueron rumbo a la casa de Nicole.

20 minutos luego, se encontraban en casa de la morena.

N: Creo que deben de estar bastante estresados por haber estado una semana en un Laberinto, así que salgan al patio, relájense y tomen algo.

Todos salieron al patio, tomaron unos licuados que había sobre una mesita en el jardín y comenzaron a caminar…

**Con Carly y Sam…**

C: Me alegra mucho haber salido de ahí.

S: A mí también.

C: Lo extraño fue que cuando los encontré no se estaban matando. – dijo mientras miraba interesada a su amiga.

S: Porque 5 minutos antes de que llegaras, nos estabamos insultando en italiano.

C: ¿De dónde sabes…?

S: A mi mama le gustan los italianos.

C: Ah.

Hizo una breve pausa.

S: Hablo de que enserio le gustan…

C: Si, ya entendí. – le dijo sonriendo.

S: Oye. – dijo luego de un rato de silencio, mirando a su amiga.

C: ¿Sip?

S: Luego de que nos digan que sucedía en el Laberinto y acabemos con esto, podríamos… Charlar sobre algo.

C: Claro, ¿Sobre qué?

S: No puedo decírtelo, solo debemos charlar, ¿Ok?

C: Seguro.- dijo un tanto extrañada.

**Con Freddie y Gibby…**

F:Hey, Gibbs. – dijo llegando a su lado.

G: Hola.

F:¿Teeee… puedo decir algo confiando en que no se lo dirás a nadie?

G: Claro, dime.

F: Resulta que… Tengo un amigo que cree que, no lo sé, se está enamorando de una chica.

G: ¿Y qué hay de malo?

F: En que mi amigo a estado años y años enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero ahora parece que cada vez que la ve… - Sonríe – Ellos 2 son las únicas personas en el mundo.

G: Amigo, ¿No me digas que te gusta Sam?

F: ¿Qué?

G: Te conozco, así que dime, ¿Estas enamorado de ella o no?

F: Aun no lo sé. Creo que tendré que esperar un poco más para decirte.

G: Ok. No hay apuro, Freddie.

F: Gracias.

Le sonrió a la rubia que se encontraba a un par de metros, sola y sentada en una hamaca paraguaya.

F: Voy con ella.

G: Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El muchacho se acerco corriendo a Sam y se sentó a su lado. La chica estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Freddie estaba sentado a su lado.

F: Hey. – dijo moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de Sam.

Ella movió la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada.

F: ¿Qué pasa?

S: Nada, solo pensaba.

F: ¿En qué?

S: Cosas.

F: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

S: Las que no te incumben.

F: Vamos, cuéntame. – le dijo sonriendo.

S: No puedo. – dijo sin poder evitar acerarse a él.

F: ¿Por qué? – dijo mientras también se acercaba.

S: Yo…

Sam se quedo sin palabras al tener a Freddie tan cerca de ella. Puso ambas manos alrededor de su cuello. Y se quedaron así. Sin moverse, ni seguir acercándose más. Simplemente se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. No sabían lo que hacían, no sabían en lo que pensaban. Era tal cual como Freddie había dicho antes: Eran las únicas 2 personas en el mundo, su mundo. Era la tercera vez que estaban tan cerca, pero esta vez no se separaron, tampoco se besaron, simplemente se observaban. Raro, ¿No? Seguían analizándose con la mirada. El observaba sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus rubios rizos, sus labios, esos suaves y tiernos labios que, en ese momento, deseaba probar otra vez. Ella miraba su cabello castaño, sus ojos color chocolate, su rostro, su hermosa sonrisa angelical, se sentía única y fresca. El coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabello y comenzó a jugar con su pelo mientras seguía hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos azules. Sam siguió acercándose, cuando creían que se besarían, escucharon un grito inoportuno.

G: ¡Sam, Freddie, vengan!

Ambos se alejaron lo más rápido posible del otro, uno en cada punta de la hamaca. Aun así no dejaban de mirarse. Sam comenzó a respirar levemente y, con todo el valor y orgullo que poseía, se levanto y fue hasta donde Gibby los llamaba. El joven espero un rato, para luego también levantarse eh ir a donde había ido Sam. Cuando llego, noto que todos estaban sentados en ronda en un costado del patio, con u nuevo licuado en la mano. Freddie tomo otra bebida de esas y se sentó lo más alejado posible de Sam.

N: Les contaremos lo que paso, pero antes, ¿Quién de ustedes sabe hablar italiano?

Como una respuesta venida del cielo, el licuado se cayó en la ropa de Sam, con lo cual maldijo en voz alta.

S: Augh, questo non è possibile, mannaggia (Auch, esto no es posible, maldición)

N: Sam, ¿Sabes italiano?

S: Bastante.

N: Eso nos servirá.

S: ¿Para?

N: Escuchen…

K: Les explicare que pasaba en ese Laberinto…

**Chan, chan, chan…**

**La verdad, había terminado de escribir este cap. Hace ya rato****,**** pero comencé a hacerle arreglos y termino así.**

**P.D: Vengo actualizando rápido, ¿No? Si llego a 100 reviews lo hare el doble, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**Seddie239 (Maguie)**


	11. El porque de las cosas

**Lo único que les diré, es que (para que más o menos sepan) Nicole es parecida a Selena Gómez, pero con el pelo más corto. Y Kevin es igual a Logan Henderson de Big Time Rush. Lo sé, muy hollywoodenses XD**

**Oh, y me faltan tan solo 8 comentarios para llegar a los 100. No sé si para ustedes sea mucho, pero para mí llegar a 100 reviews en tan solo 11 caps. ¡Se me hace sensacional!**

**PD: ¿Vieron la promo de IOMG? En este episodio****,**** no tengo dudas****,**** que será puro SEDDIE XD**

**General Pov:**

K: Les explicare que pasaba en ese Laberinto…

N: Todo comenzó hace 1 mes atrás…

**Flashback**

K: Hey. – dijo Kevin acercándose a su amiga.

N: Hola. – dijo mientras le sonreía, forzadamente, y bajaba el libro que tenía en la mano, guardándolo en su casillero.

K: ¿Qué pasa?

N: Nada, ¿Por qué crees?

K: Te ves deprimida.

N: Claro que no.

K: Te conozco hace años, ya, dime.

N: Ok. ¿Recuerdas a Nevel Peperment?

K: ¿El idiota que trato de deshacerse de ICarly? ¿Qué pasa con él?

N: ¡Se cambio a esta escuela!

K: ¿Y que tiene?

N: Que me echo ojitos.

K: ¿Y?

N: Que es horrendo. ¡No puedo creer que Nevel esté interesado en mí!

K: Harían una linda pareja. – dijo sonriendo.

N: Ni que fuera el último hombre en el mundo. – dijo mientras le pegaba cariñosamente en el hombro.

K: Vamos, no es tan mal…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, unos muchachos vestidos de negro se acercaron a ellos.

J: Nuestro sobrino nos dijo que ustedes eran grandes admiradores de ICarly, ¿No es cierto?

N: ¿Bromea? Lo amamos.

Ambos muchachos cruzaron miradas.

Cl: ¿Han visto que Carly y Spencer han estado teniendo problemas, verdad? Las peleas en ICarly…

K: Si.

J: ¿Y que Freddie y Sam se odian desde que se vieron, no?

N: Por supuesto.

Cl: Les proponemos algo.

N&K: Escuchamos.

J: Sabemos cómo terminar con esto.

K: ¿Cómo?

Cl: Nuestro tío está trabajando en un parque de diversiones…

J: Y dentro de él, habrá una atracción llamada "Laberinto".

Cl: Y hasta que salgan de allí, tal vez, no se… Encuentren una manera de llevarse bien.

N: No lo sé…

Kevin le tapo la boca con la mano y hablo por ella:

K: Por supuesto que aceptamos su propuesta.

J: Genial. Nos vemos en el parque en una hora para arreglarlo bien.

Ambos hombres se fueron. Nicole, con la cara enojada, se quito la mano de Kevin de la boca y le hablo con disgusto:

N: Amigo, son extraños.

K: ¿Y?

N: Que no porque sea una gran idea dejare a los ICarlys en manos de esos hombres.

K: Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

**Fin Flashback**

N: Y como siempre tenía la razón.

Kevin sonrió.

K: Pero no fue nuestra culpa, no nos enteramos de lo que querían hacer hasta que entraron al Laberinto.

**Flashback**

JN&Cl: Suerte. – dijeron abriendo la puerta.

Luego de que los 4 (Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer) entraron, Jake y Claight, apresuradamente, cerraron las puertas con llave.

J: Bien, creo que eso es todo, Nicky.

Cl: Ve y dile a Kevin que tenemos todo bajo control.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del parque, Nicole recordó que había dejado su celular dentro.

N: ¡Que tonta! Mi teléfono.

Volvió a adentrarse en el parque y volvió a la sección del Laberinto. Mientras tomaba su celular escucho risas. Arrugo el entrecejo y decidió ver que ocurría. Al ver que Claight y Jake eran los que reían, se escondió detrás de un par de macetas y comenzó a oír la conversación:

Cl: Nuestro plan salió a la perfección.

_¿Plan? -_ Pensó Nicole.

J: Te dije que esa tonta chica caería enseguida.

N: Tonta. – susurro enojada mientras se ponía roja de furia.

Cl: Nuestro primo Nevel nos lo agradecerá mucho.

J: Por fin nos desasimos de los ICarlys.

Cl: Lo sé. Nuestro primo intento destruirlos por 3 años y nosotros lo hicimos en una sola semana.

J: Somos unos genios.

Nicole, torpemente, toco una de las masetas con la rodilla haciendo que esta se callera. Al escuchar el CRACK de la maseta rompiéndose, ambos muchachos se giraron para encontrar a Nicky arrodillada en un rincón.

N: Oh, oh. – dijo a media sonrisa.

_Tin tun _

Sonó el timbre de la casa de Kevin. El joven rubio corrió a abrir la puerta.

K: Hey, Nicky. ¿Qué…?

Se quedo en shock al ver que Jake y Claight estaban con ella y le habían amarrado las manos.

N: ¿Sorpresa? – dijo triste.

Kevin borro la sonrisa de su rostro mientras Jake lo empujaba fuera de su casa.

**Fin Flashback**

S: ¿Y qué hicieron Jake y Claight para que ustedes no traten de sacarnos?

K: A eso íbamos.

N: Ambos… Como decirlo… ¿Nos encerraron en un simulador de una cápsula espacial?

K: ¿Y comimos comida deshidratada por 7 días?

S: Wow, debe de haber sido duro para ustedes… - Miro su licuado y luego le dirigió la mirada a Kevin. - ¿Me das otro licuado?

En vez de enojarse, como hubieran hecho varios, sonrió y le alcanzo otro.

N: En fin, ya saben por qué estaban allí. ¿Qué más quieren?

F: ¿Qué hay de los Efectos Especiales? Ya sabes, lo del hoyo, la cara…

K: En realidad, Claight y Jake hicieron todo eso con una maquina portuguesa de altos efectos especiales.

C: A ver si entiendo: Nevel es el sobrino de Jake y Claight y los envió a deshacernos de nosotros a través de ustedes, que sabía que eran grandes admiradores de ICarly ¿O me equivoco?

N: Estas en lo cierto.

S: Estúpido Nevel. – susurro.

C: Esta vez llego muy lejos.

F: Si que lo hizo.

K: Lo sé. – Suspiro. - ¿Qué más quieren saber?

F: No lo sé, ¿Qué más nos pueden decir?

N: ¿Que Claight y Jake son Ex – Convictos? – dijo en tono nervioso.

F: ¿Son…Ex… Ex-Convictos?

K: Aja.

N: Verán, ellos querían dejarlos encerados en ese Laberinto para siempre.

K: Y así, acabar con el plan que no habían podido terminar gracias a la policía.

S: ¿Y en qué consiste su plan?

N: Ellos poseen una gran máquina italiana, que puede fabricar miles y miles de billetes falsos.

K: Por eso necesitábamos a alguien que supiera hablar italiano. Así lo mandaríamos encubierto y podría desactivar la maquina y/o romper el dispositivo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron a Sam.

S: Esto es peor de lo que pensé.

C: Vamos, eres la única que sabe italiano a la perfección.

S: Si, por que siempre quise encubrirme para estar al lado de 2 Ex-Convictos para poder desactivar una poderosa máquina italiana. (Se nota el sarcasmo, ¿No?)

C: ¿Pero lo harás?

La miro un rato en silencio.

S: Ya que.

K: Bien.

N: Tenemos un plan, que luego se lo explicaremos bien.

K: Pero primero queremos que ustedes 3. – dijo mirando a Gibby, Carly y Spencer. – Vayan a comprar ciertas cosas que les dirá Nicky.

N: Y ustedes dos. – dijo señalando a Freddie y Sam. – Vayan a lavar el auto de Kevin.

S: ¿Por?

K: Hace semanas que no lo lavo, y necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera por mí.

S: Augh, odio trabajar.

N: Manos a la obra. – dijo levantándose al igual que el resto.

**El Sgte. Cap. se llamara: Momentos "Accidentalmente" Románticos.**

**¿De qué creen que trate? ¿Quieren que Nicole y Kevin sean pareja o son lindos siendo amigos?**

**¿Quieren que haya Cibby?**

**Díganmelo ahora por que estas 2 últimas preguntas influirán luego en todo este fic. Y, les adelanto, LA SECUELA.**

**Ya la tengo planeada, así que díganme.**

**Besos.**


	12. Momentos accidentalmente románticos

**Este ha sido el capitulo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora, está lleno de sorpresas, emoción, humor y sobre todo amor XD. **

**Ah, y por favor, pasen por mi perfil, ya que en la parte de arriba del todo les tengo una pregunta que podrán responder presionando un bonito botón color gris.**

**Seddie239 (Maguie)**

**General Pov:**

C: ¿Tenemos que comprar todo esto? – dijo mientras observaba la lista que Kevin le había dado.

N: Es lo mínimo que tenemos que tener para despojar a Nevel, Jake y Claight.

S: ¿Quién dice despojar?

K: De chica no era muy popular.- Dijo sonriendo, mientras Nicole enrojecía.

C: ¿Qué esperabas? No puedes andar por la vida diciendo despojar sin esperar que nadie te odie. – dijo en tono de broma.

Nicole sonrió.

N: Solo vayan a comprarlas.

C: Bien, ya volvemos. – comento mientras se marchaba junto con Gibby y Spencer.

N: Y ustedes. – Se dirigió a Sam y Freddie. – Vayan a lavar el auto.

S: Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que hacerlo.

K: Les daré 100 dólares a cambio.

S&F: Echo.

N: Bien, vallan.

_Cinco minutos luego, Sam y Freddie estaban limpiando el auto._

S: Odio lavar autos.

F: Tú odias todo lo que tiene que ver con trabajar. – dijo sin poder evitar mirarla fijamente a sus perfectos ojos azules.

Sam hizo una mueca y mojo a Freddie con la manguera.

F: Hey.

S: Tú lo pediste.

El muchacho, sonriendo, tomo la cubeta llena de agua con jabón y se la vertió en la cabeza.

S: Esto es la guerra.

Antes de poder volver a mojarlo, Freddie le quito la manguera de las manos y la siguió empapando. Sam se cubrió con ambas manos, como si sirviera de algo. Comenzó a correr alrededor del auto, mientras Freddie la seguía desde atrás, todavía mojándola con la manguera. La muchacha se detuvo justo cuando el castaño bajo la manguera.

S: Ya, ya. – dijo entre risas. – Suficiente.

F: Yo no lo creo.

Freddie hundió las manos en el barro, agarrando un gran puñado.

S: No, no lo harás.

F: Oh, sí lo hare.

Freddie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lanzo la bola de barro en dirección a Sam.

S: Ahora si cruzaste la raya.

Pronto, habían comenzado una guerra de barro. Sintieron como pequeñas gotas caían por su cuerpo, había comenzado a llover. Para esos momentos se habían olvidado completamente del auto.

Por la cantidad de barro que había, terminaron resbalando y, acto seguido, cayeron rodando por una colina. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Freddie se encontraba sobre Sam.

S: Abría que hacer esto más seguido.

F: Lo sé.

Comenzaron a reír. Freddie bajo de arriba de Sam y se acostó en el césped a su lado.

S: Jamás pensaste… En lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos aceptado el reto del Laberinto. (¿Qué hubiese pasado? No existiría este fic XD)

F: ¿De qué hablas?

S: De que no hubiéramos conocido a Nicole ni a Kevin, ni sabríamos del plan de Jake y Claight, ni…

_Ni hubiera descubierto esa extraña sensación que ciento al verte a los ojos, Ni pensaría que tus cabellos parecen hermosas hebras rubias de oro, y tampoco… Me sentiría así por ti… _pensó Freddie por sobre la voz de Sam.

S: No hubiese sido lo mismo.

F: ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan tanto los demás?

S: Cállate. – dijo sonriendo.

Ambos miraban fijo al cielo, mientras el agua seguía cayendo.

S: Seria lindo por una vez poder… Ser quien yo quiera sin que los demás me juzguen.

F: Pero a ti no te interesa lo que la gente diga de ti.

S: ¿Ahora me entiendes? – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

F: ¿Acaso quieres cambiar algo de ti?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

S: No solo algo… Todo.

F: ¿Por qué? Eres genial tal y como eres.

S: Aparte de ti, Carly y Spencer ¿Quién mas piensa eso?

F: Pues Nicole, Kevin, Gibby…

S: ¿Y? Admítelo, son los únicos que piensan que soy buena tal y como soy, pero los demás apenas verme ya saben que no soy…

F: ¿No eres cómo?

S: Digamos que creen que no soy como Carly, y jamás lo seré.

La rubia se levanto resignada del pasto y se dirigió a la pequeña quinta que estaba a unos 30 metros de ellos. Freddie se le quedo viendo extrañado, para luego sacudir la cabeza e ir tas ella.

F: ¡Sam! – dijo frenándola de un hombro.

S: ¿Que quieres? – dijo con la mirada baja.

F: Primero que me mires.

S: No pienso hacerlo, solo déjame, Benson.

F: Sam…

S: Mira, ya llego Carly. –dijo señalando a la castaña que venía caminando por la calle. La rubia fue directa a ella.

F: Sam. – susurro frustrado, yendo tras ella.

En el otro lado de la casa, si es que se le podía llamar así (Era casi igual de grande que un castillo), Nicole y Kevin habían estado caminando un rato por el patio trasero, arrancando margaritas y tulipanes. **(Presten mucha atención en esta charla, porque habrá cosas que se mencionan aquí que luego irán pasando, y además de que tiene que ver con una pregunta que les hare debajo del todo)**

N: ¿Habrán terminado de lavar el auto?

K: No lo sé, aunque no lo creo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Te anotaras en el concurso de talentos?

N: ¿El de Roli-Rol? ¿La tienda de mi tío?

K: Aja.

N: No creo que este año lo haga, ya sabes, con todo lo de Jake y Claight.

K: Pero júrame que si todo esto termina antes lo harás, ¿Ok?

N: Claro, papá.

K: Y por otro lado, Nina hará un pijama party.

N: Sabes que odio estar con Nina.

K: Pero por otro lado, es mi novia.

N: Pero…

K: ¿Lo harías por mí?

N: Ok, iré al pijama party de tu tonta noviecita.

K: Genial.

N: Ya llegaron Carly, Spencer y Gibby, vamos.

Cinco minutos luego, todos se encontraban en la cocina del "Castillo" de Nicole.

N: Bien, creo que es hora de decirles nuestro plan…

**Hola! Tardare en subir el próximo, ya que tengo la semana llena de exámenes, o como le decimos en mi escuela, tendremos que llenar la hoja negra XD. **

**En fin, mi pregunta era:**

**¿A quién prefieren? ¿Kesha o Victoria Justice? Sé que es confusa la pregunta, pero dentro de unos caps. Sabrán por que lo dije.**

**Si no conocen (por casualidad) A Kesha o a Victoria, les dejo una canción de cada una:**

**Kesha: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i P 6 X p L Q M 2 C s

**Victoria Justice:** h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = N V l h 5 B 2 o s e Q

**No olviden quitar los espacios.**

**Si no pueden verlos, los dejare en un review.**

**Besos.**


	13. Como desacerté de un ExConvicto parte 1

**Creo que aun están confundidos con mi pregunta anterior, pero dentro de unos… 4 capítulos sabrán por qué lo dije. En fin, no sabría que canción elegir, por que las canciones de Kesha son un poco… Subidas de tono, al menos la mayoría, por lo cual quisiera que me recomendaran una canción de ella o de Victoria. De ustedes depende mi fic XD.**

**Bien, luego de un aburrido sermón, los dejo con el nuevo cap. De esta loca historia.**

"**Cómo desacerté de un Ex-Convicto parte 1"**

C: (…) Entonces Nevel se va corriendo como nena y nosotros ganamos, ¿No es cierto?

K: Exacto.

S: Solo un detalle, ¿Dónde están mis 100?

K: ¿Qué?

S: Ya te lave el auto, así que vamos, paga.

F: Y a mí también.

K: Ok, tengan. – dijo entregándoles un pequeño fajo de billetes.

S: Ah esto me refería. – dijo contando el dinero.

N: Ya que tienes tu dinero, ¿Podrías ir a cambiarte? (AN: ¿Recuerdan cuando dijeron que Sam iría encubierta? A eso se refiere con "cambiarse". Tranquilos, lo entenderán poco a poco el plan de los chicos)

S: Ya que.

Sam, con un paso rápido pero vago, fue al tercer piso, donde se encontraba el cuarto de Nicole.

K: Bien, ustedes ya saben qué hacer. Así que empecemos.

Freddie y Spencer fueron al sótano, a buscar un par de mini-cámaras y unos micrófonos, Gibby y Carly se dirigieron al apartamento de la castaña a buscar una laptop y un microchip que actuaba como GPS. Mientras que Sam se cambiaba, Nicole y Kevin se fueron a la cocina a comer algo.

Nicky se encontraba sentaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, la cual era de mármol, mientras que Kevin estaba sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

K: ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Nina?

N: Oye, no es como que me cae tan mal…

Kevin le dirigió una mirada de "¿En serio?"

N: Ok, si lo hace.

K: Ya lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

N: Admítelo, es odiosa.

K: Claro que no.

N: Es creída, egoísta, no comparte, te presume las cosas en cara, y… - Nicole se cayó, creyó que si seguía hablando heriría a su amigo.

K: ¿Y qué?

N: No quería decírtelo, pero… Ella no te quiere, habla de ti a escondidas y peores cosas que no querrás saber.

K: Nicole, no mientas.

N: No lo hago. – dijo enojada. – Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿Acaso no me crees?

K: Pues no. Nina me quiere, lo sé. – dijo enojado también.

Ambos, de su tono amistoso, pasaron al furioso y enojado.

N: ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso alguna vez ella te lo dijo?

K: No, pero sé que lo hace, no como otras.

N: ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – dijo con los ojos vidriosos, casi rompiendo en llanto.- Te lo dije un millón de veces y te lo diré un millón más si es necesario: Te quiero, Kevin Roswell. Te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y nadie jamás te remplazara, eso te lo aseguro. Yo te quiero de verdad, no como otras.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la chica. El rostro serio de Kevin pasó a uno lleno de confusión y compasión.

N: ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, Kevin. Si quieres seguir engañándote a ti mismo, pues hazlo. Pero créeme cuando de digo que es verdadero mi sentimiento hacia ti, yo DE VERDAD lo hago, yo… En serio te quiero.

Sin más que decir, Nicole salió de la cocina dando un gran portazo. Subió las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sam hincada en un costado del cuarto.

Llevaba una peluca castaña, con varios rizos pelirrojos, unas trenzas las cuales volvían a su punto de inicio, quedaban como dos pequeños círculos, un poco de sombra de ojos verdes, varias pulsera de colores y una remera amarilla con líneas negras (Vayan a mi perfil para verla)

N: ¿Qué haces? – dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

S: Nada, ¿Estuviste llorando?

N: Claro que no.

Ambas hicieron un silencio.

S&N: Vamos, no me mientas.

N: Ok.

Camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

S: Dime tu primero.

N: Bien, me pelee con Kevin.

S: ¿Por?

N: Digamos que no me agrada su novia.

S: ¿Tanto como para batearle la cabeza y luego meter su cuerpo en una licuadora? – dijo sin remordimientos.

N: Sip. Ella quiere robarme a mi mejor amigo, pero no se lo voy a permitir.

S: Así se habla. ¿Entonces le batearas la cabeza?

N: ¿La mitad de tu familia está en prisión? – dijo mirándola de reojo.

S: ¿Cómo lo sabías?

N: Cuestión de suerte. – mintió.

S: Mhhh. –asintió.

N: ¿Y tú?

S: ¿Yo qué? – dijo con incredulidad.

N: ¿Qué te paso?

S: Dime una razón por la cual un chico saldría con migo. – salto de pronto, mirándola a sus ojos color cafés.

N: Pues eres divertida, linda, entretenida…

S: Sin mentir.

N: Tú eres todo eso.

S: ¿Entonces por qué no tengo citas?

N: Porque aun no has encontrado a tu chico ideal.

S: Es lo mismo que me dice Carly.

N: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto, Sam?

S: ¿Crees que lo sé? Todo empezó desde que entre a ese Laberinto. Cada vez que estoy al lado de Freddie, yo… No lo sé, siento como si me estuviera electrocutando o que una manada de mariposas entro a mi panza.

N: Sam, eso se llama amor.

La rubia comenzó a reír como loca.

S: ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Freddo? Jajá, sigue soñando, Nicole.

N: Yo sé lo que es amor cuando lo veo.

Sam la miro de pies a cabeza.

S: ¿Te gusta Kevin? – dijo alzando una ceja.

N: No quiero hablar de él, tú ya sabes por qué.

S: ¿Estas tan enojada?

N: Vayamos abajo, deben de estar esperándonos. – dijo evitando por completo a Sam.

Ambas chicas bajaron las 3 escaleras, ahora un poco aliviadas de haberse desquitado en alguien.

Cuando llegaron abajo, se asombraron de todo lo que tenían. Había cámaras y micrófonos de espionaje, 3 laptops con programas ya instalados para poder ver y escuchar lo que pasaba, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

S: Wow, tenemos más cosas que la CIA y el FBI juntos.

Kevin y Nicole no hablaban, ya que la chica tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitando el contacto visual con Kevin, mientras que el muchacho no hacía más que mirarla fijo, con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblando, casi como si quisiera decir "Lo lamento".

C: ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – le dijo a Nicole.

La muchacha salió de sus pensamientos y la miro a la castaña.

N: Kevin averiguo la dirección de la casa de Jake, donde exactamente en el sótano es donde tienen la maquina.

C: Perfecto.

Freddie agarro un par de artefactos y se acerco a Sam para ponérselos.

S: ¿Qué son?

F: Cámaras y micrófonos. – dijo mientras los terminaba de poner. – Así veremos y escucharemos lo que tú.

C: Por cierto Sam, lindo disfraz. – murmuro mirando el _look _de su amiga.

S: No hablas de él. – dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos y con voz ronca.

C: Ok.

Minutos luego, se encontraban en el auto de Kevin, en cual Spencer conducía. Kevin se giro a Nicole. Al parecer, la chica observaba a la nada.

K: Nicky…

N: No me hables.

K: Vamos, no fue para tan...

N: ¿No fue para tanto? Dijiste que no te quería. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí? Yo te quiero como a un hermano, nos conocemos desde los 3 años. Me has hecho cosas malas como poner un tejón en mi mochila, o mojarme con _slime _**(El liquido verde de los KCA XD)** Pero decirme que no te quiero, luego de todo lo que hemos hecho y pasado… Y todo por Nina. Admítelo, va a terminar separándonos esa novia tuya, ella odia verme contigo. Y aunque ahora lo niegues, en dos semanas seré historia para ti.

Enojada, bajo del auto dando otro gran portazo. El trió de ICarly se volteo para ver a Kevin, con la mirada culpable, bajar del auto y seguirla.

S: Diablos, si que la hirió.

C: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo dándose la vuelta, para poder encarar a su amiga.

S: De nada. – dijo bajando del auto.

Ambos castaños se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros y salir del vehículo.

S: ¿Tengo que hacerlo? – le susurro a Carly, mientras se acercaban a la casa.

C: Claro que sí, no dejaremos que Claight y Jake se salgan con la suya, ahora ve.

La rubia (La cual, por cierto, estaba usando peluca castaña) forzó la cerradura para poder entrar.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, con lo cual procedió a la primera habitación que vio…

Cl: ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo apareciendo, con una linterna en mano.

… Mala idea.

**Mañana se estrena IOMG, no puedo esperar!**

**Besos y cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**


	14. Como desacerté de un ExConvicto parte 2

**Antes de dejarlos con el fic, quisiera agradecerle a PattyAM por dejarme lo de los FunFacts de IOMG, ya los había leído, pero volver a hacer no me cayó mal XD. Y lo de meter a Nina en el fic... Bien, ya lo tenía planeado pero no estaba muy segura. Ahora lo estoy :)**

**Les dejare las abreviaciones de los personajes que aparecerán en este y todos los Sgte. Caps.:**

**S: Sam/ C: Carly/ F: Freddie/ Nl: Nevel/ Cl: Claight/ J: Jake/ K: Kevin/ N: Nicole/ Ni: Nina/ Sp: Spencer/ G: Gibby**

**Si me olvide de alguno, se los diré en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Besos.**

**PD: Aun sigo choqueada por IOMG (Dan dice que tendrá continuación, después de IPWV xD)**

Cl: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sam, la reina de las mentiras y engaños, no tenía la mínima idea de que decir.

S: Yo…

Cl: No pensamos que llegarías tan temprano.

S: ¿Enserio?

Cl: Si, Lila. Prima mía, creímos que llegarías tarde.

_¿Acaso me llamo Lila?_ Pensó Sam.

S: Oh, sí. Pues… aquí estoy.

Cl: Que alegría, así nos ayudaras con la maquina italiana de la cual te contamos.

Claight la abrazo fuertemente. Sam sonrió, tenía todo resuelto.

S: Idiota. – murmuro.

Cl: ¿Qué?

S: Nada. – dijo rápidamente.

**Mientras tanto, al otro lado del estado de Vancouver**: (Para quien se lo está preguntando, si, se fueron del área de Seattle)

Spencer estaba estacionando el auto, Nicole aun seguía enfadada con Kevin, el cual no dejaba de pensar cómo hacer para que ella lo disculpe, Gibby… Bueno, seguía siendo él, Carly estaba preocupada por Sam, y Freddie… No se podía saber que sentía con mirarlo, tenía una expresión enfadada, pero también se le notaba un tanto preocupado.

Al entrar a la casa de Nicole, todos fueron directo al comedor. Para poder conectar las cámaras y micrófonos y así ver y escuchar lo que Sam.

Freddie fue directo a la mesa, pero antes de llegar, cierta castaña lo freno por el hombro.

**Carly's Pov:** (Lo sé, hacia más de cuatro capítulos que eran todo General Pov)

C: Freddie. – dije frenándolo por el hombro, había caminado tan rápido que parecía que iba corriendo.

F: ¿Qué quieres?

C: Te noto raro, ¿Pasa algo? – dije mientras jugaba con uno de mis rizos.

F: No, ¿Tu qué crees que me pase?

C: Freddie, no me lo ocultes. – me cruce de brazos, y el inmediatamente me noto enojada.

El muchacho resoplo.

F: No lo sé, cuando todo esto termine hablare contigo. – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como "Déjalo para después"

C: ¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Sam? ¿Acaso me están volviendo a ocultar algo?

F: Claro que no.

C: ¿O se besaron otra vez y no me lo quieren decir? – dije enfadada.

F: ¿Qué?

C: O peor, ¿Acaso son novios?

F: Wow, Wow, Wow. ¿Qué tienes?

C: No lo sé, dímelo tú.

F: Carly…

C: Dímelo.

F: ¡Carly, no te oculto nada, no bese a Sam y mucho menos soy su novio! – dijo calmado, pero lo ultimo con un poco de pena en su voz.

Suspire resignada y me senté en un silla, Freddie se sentó a mi lado.

C: ¿Qué nos está pasando?

F: Es todo por ese Laberinto.

C: ¿Cómo estará Sam? – pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema.

F: ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que tiene todo al alcance de la mano? – dijo sonriendo. – Anímate, se que está bien. Y si quieres asegurarte, la veremos por la laptop.

C: Creo que no hace falta, debemos confiar en ella. – dije sonriendo también.

**Sam's Pov:**

Claight, junto con Jake, me llevaron a una enorme habitación. Estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos de alta generación, o como prefiero decirles, cosas nerds. En el centro había una gran máquina que tenía una larga rampa, en la cual supuse era donde se imprimían los billetes.

Cl: Bien, aquí es.

J: Has tu trabajo y llámanos si llega a pasar algo.

Salieron rápidamente. Sentí el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y un molesto ruido de llaves.

S: Me enceraron. - Suspire.

Me acerque a la maquina y mire la pequeña pantallita que tenia al costado. Tenía un pequeño pero, al parecer, poderoso huequito (¿Saben que es el poderoso huequito del que habla Sam, no? No me juzguen, me salió de la nada) Necesitaba conectarse a un dispositivo. ¿Cuál sería? Mire a la mesa que tenía en frente. Había millones de dispositivos USB, cables, teléfonos, IPears y millones de aparatos más.

S: Oh por dios.

Volví a mirar todos los aparatos. No sabía cuál de todos esos aparatitos nerds era el que necesitaba. Luego de un rato de pensar, me encogí de hombros y tome un IPear rojo. Mágicamente, la maquina se prendió. Volví a mirar la pantalla. Allí me aparecía un diagrama de un billete. Comencé buscar el manual de instrucciones. Estaba en italiano.

S: Como desactivar la maquina. – sonreí traduciendo el texto. – Puf, Babosos. – dije refiriéndome a Jake y Claight.

Comencé a desatornillar, conectar, desconectar, cambiar, dejar, ubicar… Augh, tal vez el trabajo del ñoño es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, me lleve la mano a la cabeza y me queje:

S: Esta peluca da calor.

Mire para ambos lados y me la saque, no creo que me estén observando o desconfíen de su prima.

S: Y… Lis…

Antes de poder tocar el botón para dar por finalizado mi trabajo, entraron Jake y Claight con cara enojada. Tal vez si me estuvieran observando. Pero detrás de ellos estaba…

S: ¿Nevel?

Los primos del malvado rubio me agarraron uno de cada brazo para que no pudiera escapar, mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre, Nevel me miro fijo, algo que odie:

Nl: Sam, Sam, Sam, pobre e ingenua Sam. ¿Creíste poder engañarnos?

S: Escúchame, Nevel… - dije aun tratando de soltarme.

Nl: No, tú escúchame a mí.

S: Nadie me calla, enano.

Aunque me tuvieran agarrada con cadenas, yo sabía que Nevel me seguiría teniendo miedo. Esa fue la perfecta ocasión para demostrarlo, pero no lo hiso:

Nl: Bien, pero mientras siguas hablando, más cerca estarás.

S: ¿De qué estaré más cerca?

Sentí algo frio y duro tocar mi espalda (No sean malpensados :/). Eran un… Abrí grande los ojos:

S: ¿Llegarías tan lejos?

Nl: Se ve que no conoces al nuevo Nevel.

Hice un silencio, era increíble, pero quería pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

S: ¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces? – dije por fin, con el acento más agrio que pude.

Nl: Seguir mi plan. – dijo calmado y con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Trague saliva y lo mire apenada.

S: Escucho. – dije con la voz temblando.

**General Pov:**

Todos habían decidido confiar en que Sam estaba bien y hacia lo correcto, por lo cual Spencer se fue a andar en el Auto de Kevin y, según él, fue a "socializar con personas", según Carly, fue a "ligar". Difícil decisión. Gibby se había ido a la pequeña quinta de Nicole, mientras que Carly y Freddie estaban en el patio en la hamaca. Por otro lado, Nicole había bajado a la especie de sótano (luego sabrán por qué no es un sótano) que había en su casa, y Kevin, como todo amigo desesperado, la siguió abajo.

La chica abrió un par de cajas con la mirada baja, sin siquiera poder mirar al muchacho.

K: Nicole. – dijo con voz suave, y tomándola de las muñecas para que no siguiera hurgando. - ¿Podrías perdonarme?

N: Si, poder puedo, pero oh, ¿Sabes qué? No quiero. Ese es el problema.

K: Nicky. – volvió a insistir con la voz aun más calmada, haciendo que Nicole se ablandara un poco. El chico tomo aire y la miro a sus hermosos ojos cafés aun teniéndola de las muñecas. – Solo dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones.

N: No hay nada que puedas hacer.

K: Oye, amiga… No pensé en lo que dije.

Nicole soltó un gruñido.

N: Augh me voy de aquí.

K: No puedes.

N: ¿Por qué?

K: Cerré con llave.

N: Kevin, solo déjame salir de aquí.

K: No lo hare hasta que me escuches.

N: No tengo nada que escuchar. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Se alejo de él y se sentó contra la pared, un tanto hincada. Kevin, con toda la paciencia del mundo, la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

N: Déjame. – dijo sin mirarlo.

K: Jamás te dejare.

La chica suspiro.

N: Nunca pararas, ¿Cierto?

K: Aja.

Nicole, un tanto arrepentida, levanto la vista y lo miro por primera vez a los ojos en mucho tiempo. Esos profundos ojos azueles eran puros y sinceros. En ese momento, supo que no mentía

N: Tienes una oportunidad, solo 1, Roswell, así que aprovéchala.

K: Mira… Yo… No sé cómo decirlo. Fue un error, estaba enojado porque me dijeras eso de Nina y… Se me escapo. Nicole Wendolyn Sebert, eres mi mejor amiga desde hace mas de 10 años, jamás pesaría que no me quieres. Te amo como a una hermana. Y juro por lo que más quieras en el mundo que eres la mejor chica que entro en mi vida.

N: ¿En serio? – dijo asombrada, no sabía que él le tuviera tanto afecto.

K: En serio. – asintió. - Nicky, tu significas más para mí que cualquier otra chica.

N: ¿Más que…? ¿Más que Nina?

K: ¿Te atreves a compararte con Nina? – Nicole hizo una mueca de decepción - Nina es mi novia, lo sé, pero ella es solo otra chica. No digo que no la quiera, pero eh visto miles como ellas. En cambo, tu… Nicole, tú eres 100 veces mejor que ella. – dijo haciendo que su amiga sonriera.

Nicky se largo a llorar, e, inmediatamente, se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo, el cual la rodeo con ambas manos.

N: Awwwwww.

K: Tranquila. – dijo sobándole con 1 mano la espalda, y con la otra, rodeándola por la cintura. –No vaya a ser que ahora yo no te quiera por el tonto de tu novio (Así es, Nicole tiene novio XD)

N: Snif…Alex es muy bueno… Y no es tonto. – dijo sonriendo y sin separase de Kevin.

La chica hundió su cara en el hombro del muchacho y suspiro.

N: Lamento haberme enojado por nada. Fui una estúpida.

K: Yo fui el estúpido. Nicky, por más tonto que sea el comentario que diga, si te hiere…

N: Ya deja de preocuparte, niño. – le corto, haciéndolo sonreír a Kevin y abrazándola más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se separaron y fueron hacia la puerta. Mientras charlaban, Nicole tomo la perilla de la puerta tratando de abrirla.

N: Lo sé, y… - Nicole paro de hablar, pues la puerta no se abría. Intento un par de veces más y miro a Kevin intrigada.

El muchacho se puso delante de la puerta e intento abrirla. Termino obteniendo los mismos resultados que Nicole.

K: Oh oh.

N: ¿Qué?

K: No tengo la menor idea de donde deje la llave.

N: ¡Kevin! – se quejo, sentándose con la espalda contra la puerta. Seguida de Kevin.

Mientras tanto, Carly y Freddie estaban recostados en la hamaca. Uno de cada lado y con las piernas colgando. Nicole, un rato antes, le había dado ropa a Carly para que se cambiara. Mientras que a Freddie, le dio la de su hermano. Ahora Carly llevaba una remera ajustada manga corta roja carmesí, con unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas y unas sandalias cerradas de color esperanza. Freddie tenía una camisa a cuadros blancos y azules, unos jeans azules y, por último, unas Converse negras y blancas (Como en IOMG)

Ambos se encontraban riendo, cuando Carly paro, lo hizo callar a Freddie

C: Ya enserio, no es bueno reírse de un hombre inocente.-dijo seria, pero a media sonrisa.

F: Cierto, el no tiene la culpa de llamarse Edward Nube Pomposo.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

C: Ok, para. – dijo pegándole con el pie en el hombro, pero aún sonriendo.

F: Esta bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. A Freddie se le notaban ciertos rasgos de preocupación.

C: Freddie, no hace falta que esto termine para que me cuentes lo que me tienes que contar.

F: Si hace falta. – dijo volviéndose a ella. – Yo… Aun no lo aclaro.

C: ¿Qué cosa? – dijo interesada y dirigiéndole una mirada confusa.

F: No puedo decirte. – murmuro.

C: Freddie, recuerda, no más secretos.

F: Yo…

C: Amigo, dímelo.

F: Ok, pero tienes que jurar no contárselo a nadie.

C: Lo juro.

F: Bien, - suspiro.- Lo que pasa es que…

De repente, Gibby se acerco a ellos.

G: Chicos, Spencer acaba de llegar, bajo el auto y… Bueno, dice que los viajes le dan nauseas, con lo cual…

F: ¿Vomito?

G: Aja.

C: Oye, ¿Podrías limpiarlo tú? Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. ¿Por favor? – dijo poniendo cara de gato con botas.

G: Claro, Gibby siempre tiene que limpiar el vomito ajeno. – dijo marchándose, para agarrar un trapo y limpiar el vomito de el mayor de los Shay. (Iuuuu XP)

Cuando Gibby se termino de alejar, Carly se volvió a Freddie.

C: Ya se fue. Habla.

F: Creo que… Estoy…

El celular de Carly comenzó a vibrar.

C: Hola… - la castaña puso los ojos en blanco, luego de un momento de shock, le respondió a quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. – Oye, ya voy para allí… ¿Cómo que no vaya?... Pero si tu… Sabes que iré de todas formas… Ya estoy yendo. – dijo apagando su celular.

F: ¿Qué paso?

C: Sam esta en aprietos, y es uno de los peores en los que se ah metido. – dijo levantándose.

F: ¿De qué hablas? – murmuro mientras la seguía.

C: Solo ven, te cuento en el camino.

Anoto una frase en un papel, lo pego en la puerta de la casa de la joven Sebert (Es Nicole, y para quien se lo está preguntando, si, si es el apellido de Ke$ha) y se subió al auto, del lado del conductor. Luego de que Freddie saliera de su estado de shock, se subió del otro lado del auto y espero a que Carly le contara lo sucedido.

**Nicole's Pov:**

N: Oye, ¿Hace cuanto que estamos aquí? – dije parándome al lado de mi rubio amigo.

K: Alrededor de… 15 minutos, ¿Por?

Me mordí el labio en signo de inquietud.

K: ¿Qué pasa?

N: Nada, tranquilo. – mentí mientras una mano me comenzaba a temblar.

K: Vamos, di… - de pronto, abrió grande los ojos.- ¿No que tú eras claustrofóbica?

N: Algo. – murmure.

K: ¿Cuánto más aguataras?

N: No lo sé, porque… Ñiaaaa. – dije, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi cabeza y agachándome un poco (Como hizo Carly en ISam's Mom)

K: Creo que no aguantaste mucho.

N: Ñiaaaa. – volví a gemir. – ¿Tu, tú crees?… Ñiaaaa.

K: No hacía falta el sarcasmo.

N: Ya cállate…Ñiaaaa

Al verme tan eufórica, Kevin me tomo por los hombros y me miro directo a los ojos:

K: Nicky, tranquila… Shhh… Tranquila. Yo estoy aquí, estas con migo. – dijo logrando que me tranquilice un poco. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí desesperada.

K: Te aseguro que saldremos pronto, amiga. ¿Sí?

N: Si.

K: ¿Segura que estas bien?

N: Aja, solo tranquilízate. – le dije, aunque no estaba muy segura de mi misma.

K: Ok. – dijo un poco más calmado.

**General Pov:**

Sp: Gibby, ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermana?

G: Hace un rato estaba en la hamaca en el jardín trasero.

Sp: Pues no está.

G: Entremos a ver si están allí.

Sp: Claro.

Ambos muchachos cruzaron el jardín delantero y fueron hasta la entrada de la casa.

G: Hey, hay una nota.- dijo despegando un papel de la puerta.

Sp: ¿Qué dice?

G: _Chicos:__ Sam esta en aprietos, según me conto, Jake, Claight y Nevel la descubrieron. Por suerte, dijo que pudo escabullirse y llamarme desde un rincón de la casa, pero también dijo que no sabía por cuanto podría estar a salvo allí. Fuimos hasta la casa de Jake. Vengan lo más pronto posible que puedan. Carly y Freddie._

Los chicos se miraron y fueron corriendo hacia el auto de Nicole, el cual por cierto, tenía las llaves puestas_._Arrancaron y fueron lo más rápido posible a la casa de Jake.

**Wow, este es el capítulo más largo que hice hasta ahora. Creo que comenzare a hacerlos así, o aun maaaas largos.**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**PD: Les adelanto, mañana, a más tardar, subiré un nuevo one-shot. Se llama: "IPractise French Kiss" (Practico el beso francés)**

**Hasta entonces…**

**¡Sayonara!**

**Besos.**

**Seddie239**


	15. Como desacerté de un ExConvicto parte 3

**¡Hola! Les tengo un par de cositas por comentar:**

**1-Hace no mucho, ¡Me eh creado un blog! Es: icarly – world – icarlyworld . blogspot . com. ¡Para el que le interese! (Quiten los espacios)**

**2-Pista, con lo que amenazaban a Sam, bueno, se los diré en código: Empieza con P y termina con istola. Si no les llego el mensaje, bueno, son mas mensos que Cosmo (Así es, aun veo los "Padrinos Mágicos". Estoy hecha una niña XD)**

**3-Perdonen la tardanza, es que estaba con un bloqueo que no se quitaba ni con cloro… Además de que estoy trabajando en una secuela para "IPractise French Kiss", traduciendo el siguiente capítulo de "Sometimes It's Seddie" y tratando de continuar "ISam's Boyfriend" Sinceramente, son muchas cosas juntas ****L**

**PD: Jamás lo eh puesto, pero empezare desde ahora: **

**¡ICarly no me pertenece, si no, no estaría aquí! ¡Ósea, Da 'a!**

**General Pov:**

Carly y Freddie estacionaron un par de cuadras antes de llegar a la casa. Mientras Carly, disgustada por la situación de su amiga, bajaba del auto, Freddie la llenaba de preguntas. Las cuales ella respondía siempre con las mismas tres pablaras:

F: ¿Qué le paso?

C: No lo sé. – dijo cerrando la puerta del auto.

F: ¿Sabes si está bien?

C: No lo sé.

F: ¿Dónde está?

C: No lo sé.

F: ¿Sabes si…?

C: Freddie. – dijo sacudiéndolo por los hombros. - ¡No-tengo-la-menor-idea-de-que-le-paso-a-Sam! ¿Entiendes? Estoy alterada, confundida y desesperada por ello, así que cállate. ¿Podrías? – termino de comentar alterada.

El chico retiro las manos de Carly de sus hombros y la miro decepcionado.

F: Perdona por solo querer saber algo de una de mis mejores amigas, la cual no tengo la más mínima idea de si está muerta o viva.- dijo serio.

C: Lo lamento, todo esto me altera, yo…

F: Tranquila, solo vamos, ¿Si?

C: Ok.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en línea recta. Sin decir palabra ni hacer un gesto, cruzaron 2 cuadras y llegaron a la casa de Jake.

Carly y Freddie se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto, mientras se las ingeniaban para buscar una manera de entrar.

F: Tal vez, si…

C: Aguarda, ¿Qué es eso? – dijo señalando a un costado de la casa.

F: Parece que es la ventilación.

C: Y al parecer se ve bastante ancha.

Los chicos cruzaron una mirada y fueron hasta el pequeño hueco que la castaña había señalado. Freddie se agacho y saco una placa de plástico verde. Parecía ser que estaba allí apropósito para bloquear la ventilación.

C: Bien, voy a entrar. –dijo armada de valor.

F: Ten cuidado. – le advirtió mientras Carly se metía por el hoyo.

C: Como digas.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Cuando Carly termino de escabullirse, vi que Spencer y Gibby se acercaban a mí corriendo

Sp: Freddie, ¿Donde está Carly?

F: Ella acaba de entrar.

Sp: ¿Cómo? – dijo preocupado.

F: Tranquilo, entro por la ventilación, no la van a ver. Va a estar bien, Spence. – le comente, tratando de calmarlo.

Sp: Esta bien. – dijo más tranquilo.

G: ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros?

F: No lo sé, pero no me voy a quedar aquí parado.

Sp: Creo que tengo una idea. – dijo sonriendo.

**Sam's Pov:**

Había corrido por horas, dándole vueltas y vueltas a la casa. Pero al parecer, ninguno de los tres se cansaba. Me detuve un momento, resoplando agitada y agarrándome de la pared. De pronto, sentí que alguien me tomaba de las manos y me las amarraba.

S: Suéltame, Nevel. – dije sacudiéndome con todas mis fuerzas. Al parecer, el nerd se había vuelto más fuerte.

Nl: Solo hay una forma de que te suelte, tú ya sabes cuál.

S: ¡Jamás te apoyare en esto! – dije aun retorciéndome.

Nl: Lucha todo lo que quieras, Puckett. Pero solo sé que sin mi ayuda, no podrás salir de aquí.

S: Déjame, maldito estupi…

Antes de poder terminar de insultarlo, el rubio me coloco una mordaza en la boca y le hizo un nudo detrás de mi cuello.

Nl: Bien, tú sabes las consecuencias– me susurro al oído.

_Te odio Nevel Peperment_ - pensé.

**Carly's Pov:**

Gatee un rato en dirección recta, parecía que jamás llegaría a ningún lado. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber entrado.

Cuando de pronto…

C: ¡Luz! ¡Veo Luz! –Hice una pausa. - Hay, Carly. Esta sola, no hace falta gritarlo. – me dije a mi misma.

Fui gateando hasta donde vi que provenía aquella luz. Me asome apenas. Pude ver a Sam amarrada de las manos, con una mordaza en la boca y el cuerpo contra la pared, mientras que Nevel la sostenía por los brazos. Puse los ojos en blanco al ver aquella situación. Decidí escuchar y dejar de pensar.

Nl: Esta es tu última oportunidad, Puckett. ¿Te me unes o no?

Sam dijo algo, inentendible ya que tenia cinta en la boca. Nevel se la saco para que pudiera responder. Mi amiga, agitada, lo miro con odio y negó con la cabeza.

S: Ni que fuese mi última opción.

Nl: Bien, te daré tan solo 10 segundos para que puedas insultarme, luego,… bueno, tú ya sabes lo que pasara.

Sam tomo aire y comenzó:

S: Llamarte estúpido serí a insultar a los estúpidos. He conocido ovejas más listas que tú. Tengo vestidos viejos con más Coeficiente Intelectual que tú, pero crees que eres un intelectual, ¿no? (Lo saque de la película "A Fish Called Wanda") Y…

Nevel le tapo la boca con la cinta, nuevamente, y al cargo sobre su hombro. Sam pataleaba, con el rostro pasmado, no suponía que Nevel fuera tan fuerte. Y tampoco yo…

C: Se acabo… Voy a bajar. – dije abriendo la ventilación.

**Kevin's Pov:**

Nicole y yo nos habíamos sentado en el suelo, y comenzamos a hablar.

N: Entonces… ¿Te metiste en una ventilación, gateaste 1 kilometro, saliste y caíste en medio del salón de tu hermana…? ¿Solo para proponerle a Nina que sea tu novia?

K: Aja. – dije orgulloso.

N: Estas hecho un tonto, Kev. – dijo golpeando amigablemente mi brazo.

K: Mira quién habla. – comente mientras le mandaba una mirada divertida.

N: ¿Yo? ¿Tonta? ¿Por qué lo dices?

K: ¿Recuerdas a esa chica que fingió ser bibliotecaria, maestra y conserje, solo para espiar a el chico que le gustaba? – dije entre risas.

Nicole se sonrojo, sabiendo perfectamente que hablaba de ella.

N: Tenia 14, era una niña tan solo. – dijo incomoda.

Nicky odiaba que le restregaran cosas del pasado en la cara, incluso si eran buenas. Pero a mí me encantaba hacérselo.

K: ¿Y cómo te va con Alex? - Pregunte de pronto.

N: ¿Alex? Mmmm.… Genial.

K: ¿Aun no te engaño? – dije levantando una ceja.

N: Kevin, el no me va a engañar. No sé porque siempre me lo dices.

K: ¿Tal vez porque se lo hizo a todas sus ex?

N: No lo hará, el dijo que era diferente con migo.

K: Esta bien, pero cuando salgas lastimada, no vengas con migo. – dije serio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual mi amiga rompió.

N: Kevin… - Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tú crees que enserio lo hará? – dijo curiosa.

K: Por supuesto. – dije sin pensarlo.

Mi comentario la hirió de veras, pues bajo la mirada y suspiro.

N: No eh tenido suerte ni con 1 - murmuro.

K: ¿De qué hablas?

N: De mis novios, todos me terminaron hiriendo.

K: No es cierto. – dije tratando de arreglarlo.

N: Si lo es… Solo tira un nombre.

K: Ok, déjame ver… Mmmm, ¿Cris?

N: Me engaño con la capitana de las porristas.

K: ¿Nathan?

N: Dijo que se "Había aburrido de mi"

K: ¿Nico?

N: ¡Me engaño con tu hermana!

K: ¿Travis?

N: Con una de tus ex.

K: ¿Y…? – me quede pensativo. – Ya no recuerdo a más.

N: Por que eh tenido tan solo 5 novios, ni uno más ni uno menos. – dijo haciendo un raro acento en las últimas palabras. Y eso lo hacía cuando… Cuando se sentía incomoda y molesta. Yo lo sabía.

Trate rápidamente de cambiar de tema, buscar una excusa, una solución. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Notaba nerviosismo en ella, odiaba hablar de sus novios.

K: ¿Y aceptaron tu petición para entrar al club de porristas? – dije feliz de haber encontrado algo para despistarla.

Nicole dejo escapar una leve sonrisa al notar mi acción, y seguidamente respondió:

N: No. – contesto sonriendo.

K: ¿Por? – dije extrañado.

N: Todas estuvieron de acuerdo… Menos la capitana. – dijo alzando una ceja y mordiéndose el labio. - ¿Recuerdas quien es la capitana, Kev?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

K: Es Nina, pero…

N: Pero nada, mira esto.

Saco un pequeño papel, de alrededor de 20x10, y me los mostro. La petición estaba tachada con una cruz y un gigante "¡NO!" lo acompañaba arriba de ella.

K: Pero… algo habrás hecho mal.

N: ¿Tú crees, Kevin? ¿Tú crees? – dijo poniendo una mueca.

Nicole se paro y me mostro una vuelta de carro la cual le salió con la perfecta perfección de las perfectas perfecciones (Se me dio por jugar con las palabras, no pregunten)

N: ¿Quieres que haga algo más? – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

K: Augh. – dije frustrado, volviendo a caer al piso.

Ella sonrió con insuficiencia y se sentó a mi lado. Se acerco a mi oído y, seguido, apoyo su mano en mi hombro.

N: Tu novia es una bruja, ¿Sabias? – me susurro, para luego reír.

**General Pov:**

S: Nevel, ya déjame. – dije sacudiéndome en sus brazos. No podía hacer nada, tenía las manos atadas.

Nl: Si, lo hare ya mismo. – comento con sarcasmo en su voz.

S: ¿Por qué haces esto, Peperment?

Nl: A ti no te incumbe. – murmuro ajustando aun más el nudo del pañuelo que me amarraba las manos.

S: ¿Carly, donde estarás? – susurre.

**Carly's Pov:**

Hacia media hora que estaba indecisa de si saltar de la ventilación o no, era una caída bastante peligrosa.

C: Vamos, Carly, tu puedes, tu puedes.

Cerré los ojos y simplemente me deslice hasta no sentir nada de bajo mío. Pronto, sentí que caía sobre algo suave. Cuando abrí los ojos vi a…

C: ¿Spencer? – susurre, ya me encontraba arriba de él en el suelo. - ¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien?

Sp: No, ¿Te parece? – dijo sin que se le pudiera entender, ya que tenia la boca contra el piso.

F: Ven. – dijo mi amigo mientras él y Gibby me ayudaban a levantarme.

C: Auch, eso dolió. – dije sacudiéndome la ropa.

Sp: Oh, si, por que yo estoy perfecto. – Volvió a reclamar con excentricismo.

C: Vamos, grandote. – murmure mientras lo levantaba.

C: Estas pesado. – susurre cuando el ya estaba en pie.

Sp: Pues PERDONA que mi cuerpo se interpusiera en tu caída, hermanita.

C: Aguarden, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

F: ¿Piensas que te íbamos a dejar sola? – dijo alzando una ceja.

Me limite a sonreír y los seguí interrogando.

C: ¿Cómo entraron? Todas las puertas están cerradas.

Sp: Freddie abrió la puerta con uno de tus clips que yo tenía.

C: ¿De dónde…? Ah, Claro…

C&F: Sam.

C: Cierto.

F: Oh, ¿No la encontraste? – dijo preocupado.

C: (Sarcasmo) Si, Freddie. La encontré y ambas íbamos volando por el aire y se me ocurrió caer de pronto arriba de Spencer.

F: ¿En serio?

C: ¡NO!

G: Mejor sigamos caminando.

C: Buena idea. – dije agotada, para luego continuar caminando.

**Sam's Pov:**

Nevel había cedido y me había sacado la cinta de la boca y me había desamarrado las manos. Aunque me había dejado con las dos ratas de sus primos: Jake y Claight, el primero, era temeroso y rudo, y el segundo, que tenía unos 3 años más que yo, era guapo y pervertido. Hacia quince minutos que no había parado de decirme cumplidos. Decidí no darles importancia, a ninguno de los dos. Aunque era difícil ya que tenía uno a cada lado.

_¿Dónde estarás, Carlangas? ¡Te necesito! A ti, a Spencer, a Gibby y a… Freddie. Más que nada, necesito a Freddie. ¡Para de pensar eso! Estúpidas hormonas…_

_Sam. – dijo la molesta voz de mi conciniencia (Jamás aprenderá a decirla) – A eso se le llama…_

_¿Amor? Ni que me partiera un rayo. _

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. ¿No lo aceptaras? Bien, yo lo hare por ti._

_¿Qué cosa no acepto?_

_Tu enamoramiento, amiga. ¿De que más te puedo estar hablando?_

Y_o jamás estuve enamorada. Jonah y Pete fueron solo chicos que me gustaron, nada m…_

_Y te traicionaron. – me aclaro, cortándome._

_Si, gracias por el recuerdo. _

_Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Pete y Jonah nos vieron como uno más que otra. En cambio, yo se que Freddie si te quiere._

_¡Ya para! Sabes que no estoy enamorada del ñoño. _

_Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Carly que le querías decir luego de que todo esto terminara?_

_Yo… - pensé tímida. – Yo quería hablarle sobre… Sobre… Uff, Benson._

_Y bien sabemos que es._

_Tal vez... Si estoy enamorada._

_¡Ja! Lo sabía, Puckett._

_¡Dije tal vez! No estoy segura de ello… Solo dame tiempo, conciniencia. _

_Si, para que aceptes tu amor y para que aprendas a hablar. – se burlo. _

_¡Claro! Ahora SI te pareces a mí._

_Bien, gruñona, ya me voy._

**Hola! Por favor, bajen las armas, tomates y calabazas, y escuchen a su muy apenada autora ****L**

**Lamento muchísimo mi retraso, se que en mi otro fic. Dije que iba a hacer un recontralargo capitulo, pero sé que si no actualizo ahora, no lo haría nunca, amigos.**

**Perdónenme, por favor. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y a GladiiSeddie: Muchas gracias por tu Review en mi otra historia, y es verdad lo que dices. Gracias a ti, estoy fresca de inspiración :)**

**Besos ****L**

**Seddie239**


	16. Como desacerté de un ExConvicto parte 4

S: Por decima quinta vez, Claight: No quiero salir con tigo. – dijo la joven, irritada.

Cl: Se que quieres. – menciono en tono coqueto. Cualquiera que no fuera Sam, habría caído rendida a los pies del muchacho. Tenía buena pinta, la verdad. Ojos cafés, pelo rubio, sonrisa de comercial, de 1,77 y con una gruesa y cautivadora voz. Y, para no mentir, era demasiado guapo como para tener 18.

En su cabeza, Sam pensaba que lo ignoraba por su orgullo y todo lo que le enorgullecía ser una Puckett. Pero en su corazón, muy claro tenía que le hubiese dicho que si al instante… Si no fuera por Freddie. Ella pensó en eso, pero claro, lo borro. No quería que alguien, y mucho menos Benson, fuese quien le gustaba. O peor… De quien estuviera enamorada.

S: Claight. – murmuro de pronto, luego de pensar un rato.

Cl: ¿Si, preciosa?

Sam ignoro el comentario del rubio, y continuo hablando.

S: ¿Tu jamás…? ¿Estuviste enamorado?

Cl: ¿Qué?

S: Ya sabes, enamorarte. Que una persona no solo te guste, si no que, sientas que… ¿La amas?

Cl: ¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso con migo?

S: ¿Porque estoy encerrada con tigo y tu hermano y no tengo a nadie más? – dijo con sarcasmo.

El chico se quedo en silencio un rato, mirando el suelo. Luego le volvió a dirigir la mirada a Sam.

Cl: Nicole Sebert. – dijo penetrándola con la mirada.

S: ¿Qué?

Cl: Desde que la vi yo… Me enamore de ella. (No olviden y el y Jake conocían a Kevin y Nicole de antes ;)

S: ¿Amor a primera vista?

Cl: Aja.

S: Estas borracho. – murmuro.

Cl: ¿Y qué hay de ti con el castaño?

S: Fredward, ¿El tonto? ¿Qué crees? – dijo indecisa.

Cl: Creo que estas enamorada de él.

S: ¡Claro que no!

Cl: Recuerda que Nevel tiene cámaras de vigilancia escondidas en su estudio, y yo paso gran parte del tiempo con él.

S: ¿Tiene cámaras qué? – comentó aturdida.

Cl: Nada, olvídalo.

S: ¿Cómo las…?

Cl: ¿Recuerdas cuando fue a su apartamento y fue para "disculparse" y pedir si lo podían convertir en "una mejor persona"? (Referencia a IPity The Nevel)

S: Apenas recuerdo lo que hice ayer.

Claight sonrió.

Cl: Cuando le diste de tomar de tu zapato… ¿Con el grillo muerto?

S: Oh, claro. – dijo riendo. – Aguarda, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cl: Me lo conto él. Y cuando dejaron que Nevel subiera solo al estudio…

S: Bla, bla, bla, si, se el resto.

Cl: En fin, nos fuimos del tema. Ya, ¿Te gusta o no? Dilo.

S: No lo sé. –dijo mirando el suelo.

Cl: Pff, tu hermana era igual de indecisa.

S: ¿Quién? ¿Melanie? ¿Saliste con ella?

Cl: Aja.

S: ¿Y le rompiste el corazón? – dijo alzando una ceja.

Cl: Algo así, ¿Me vas a pegar?

S: Va, qué más da. Hazle lo que quieras.

Cl: ¿Tienes celos de Melanie? ¿O de Carly? Y no lo niegues, las conozco a las 3.

S: ¿Miras ICarly?

Cl: ¿Bromeas? Lo adoro.

S: ¿Entonces por qué haces esto?

Cl: Porque Jake y Nevel me obligan. Pero no cambies de tema, ¿Tienes celos de ellas?

S: De Melanie no, pero de Carly… Es que… Es tan popular y le agrada a todo el mundo. Es como si le callera bien a todos e hiciera siempre lo correcto.

Cl: ¿Solo eso?

S: Solo eso.- mintió, ya que iba a decir… "Y tiene la atención de Freddie"

Cl: Pues no deberías.

S: ¿Qué?

Cl: Carly es ella, femenina, adorable, lo que quieras decir, pero tú eres… especial. Sé que en algún momento encontraras a quien te quiera.

Sam se puso verde. Le daba nauseas cuando le hablaban de amor, aunque fuese una indirecta.

Cl: ¿Estás bien? – murmuro cuando la vio completamente violeta.

S: Si, solo no vuelvas a habar de ello.

Cl: Bien.

Jake se había dormido en una de las sillas del lugar, mientras que Sam y Claight seguían charlando.

De pronto, Carly, Gibby, Freddie y Spencer entraron corriendo por la puerta.

Freddie cerró la puerta apoyando su espalda en ella, agitado. Estaban todos sudorosos, en especial el castaño, lo cual lo hacía ver más guapo, según Sam.

S: ¿Qué les paso?

F: Nevel… nos… persiguió. – dijo entre respiraciones.

C: Si, pero no fue para tanto. – dijo Carly recuperando la compostura.

F: Porque tú, Spencer y Gibby pudieron escaparse. A mí me corrió… por toda… la casa.

S: ¿Quieres que te llevemos al asilo? – se burlo.

F: Hey. –dijo empujándola.

S: ¿Ya te recuperaste?

F: Si, ¿Por…? Auch, mi pie.

S: Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con una Puckett. – dijo pegándole en el hombro.

F: ¡Hey!

S: Pues te lo ganas.

C: ¿Pueden parar?

Ambos la miraron, y Carly, seguido, abrazo a la rubia.

C: No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

Spencer y Gibby intercambiaron una mirada al ver la de Freddie sobre Sam. Esta no era de odio, o resentimiento, era una… amorosa.

S: Ya, Carlangas, me asfixias. – comento apartándola.

C: Mandona.- susurro.

S: ¿Qué dijiste?

C: ¡Nada!

G: Ya, dejen de conversar. Tenemos que irnos.

S: Claight, ¿Por dónde salimos? – dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

Cl: Vengan.

Claight los guio hasta unas largas escaleras.

Cl: Súbanlas. Allí volverán a la pieza donde se encuentra maquina. Solo tendrán que pasar por un corredizo y luego verán la salida.

C: ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

Cl&S: Larga historia.

Carly y Freddie intercambiaron una mirada.

Cl: Ahora vayan.

C: Gracias. –dijo subiendo las escaleras junto a todos.

Cuando vio que todos subieron, Sam bajo, le beso la mejilla a Claight y volvió a subir. (Muy OCC, lo sé)

El chico sonrió.

Cl: ¡Suerte! – grito.

J: ¿A quién le hablas, hermanito?

Claight se dio la vuelta, temeroso.

Cl: Jaikie, hermano mío...

**Freddie's Pov:**

Sam se retraso subiendo las escaleras, varias ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza. La mitad me hirvieron la cabeza sobre lo que pudo haber hecho con Claight.

F: ¿Por qué tardaste?

S: Cállate, Freidora. – comento sin darme importancia. – Ya, vámonos.

Comenzamos a caminar por la sala. ¡Y qué sala! Parecía que estaríamos caminando más de lo que duro la Boda Real. (Augh, fue taaaaaaaaan larga :S)

S: Hey, Fredwich.

F: ¿Qué? – dije de mala gana.

S: ¿Qué hora es?

F: Como las… siete y media, ¿Por?

S: ¿Dónde estarán Nicole y Kevin? – susurro de un tirón.

Todos se volvieron a ella.

S: ¿Qué?

C: No lo… sabemos.

F: Salimos tan apurados que ni nos dimos cuenta de ellos.

G: ¿Dónde estarán?

Escuchamos pasos detrás de nosotros.

S: Ya, eso no importa…

Sp: ¡Corran! – susurro.

Lo primero que atinamos a hacer fue escondernos tras la maquina. Por una esquina, apareció Jake…

Sam me pego en el hombro.

F: Auuu. – susurre.

S: Cállate, Frednub. Tengo una idea…

**Reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Seddie239.**


	17. Como desacerté de un ExConvicto parte 5

Sam me susurro su plan en el oído.

F: ¿Qué? ¡No!

S: Vamos, Benson. – susurro.

F: No me voy a arriesgar.

S: No tenemos tiempo, además, tú no te arriesgas, soy yo la que…

F: Hablo de que no me voy a arriesgar a que te pase algo.

S: ¿Eh? – dijo aturdida por su comentario. Freddie no debería preocuparse por ella.

F: Yo… ¿Y Carly? – dijo volteándose, ya que no se encontraba a su lado.

Se asomaron por arriba de la maquina. Jake no estaba en la sala, Carly, Spencer y Gibby estaban de la otra punta, indicándoles que se acercaran a ellos. Sam se paro para ir a su lado, pero Freddie, al ver que Jake volvió a entrar a la sala, la tomo del hombro y la tiro para abajo a su lado.

Carly, Spencer y Gibby, en su momento de desesperación, fueron corriendo a la otra habitación.

J: ¡Sam! ¿Dónde estás?

S: Diablos. – susurro. – Seguro que Claight abrió la boca.

F: ¿Qué? ¿Para decirle a Jake o para besarte? – murmuro para que el solo se pudiera escuchar.

**Nicole's Pov:**

N: Kev, ya no aguanto. Por favor, busca la llave y sácame de aquí. – dije juntando ambas manos, como si se lo implorara. – Tengo hambre, sed y mucho sueño.

K: Solo cállate. – murmuro, ya que estaba medio dormido.

Estaba acostado contra la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas. Daba gracias verlo así, con lo cual sonreí. Además se veía… ¿Guapo? No, no, no, eso no era posible. El es mi mejor amigo, SOLO mi amigo. No podía pensar que era guapo. Saque ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me deje caer a su lado.

N: ¿Qué haremos? – susurre.

Kevin se giro hacia mí.

K: ¿Qué tal dormir? – dijo cansado.

N: Vamos, es enserio.

K: Yo también lo digo enserio.

N: Claro, ya. Duerme, perezoso. – me rendí.

Sonrió y me beso la frente, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

N: ¿Por qué me siento así?

**Carly's Pov:**

C: Augh, ¿Cómo estarán? – dije desesperada.

Sp: Están bien, tranquila.

C: ¿Lo juras?

Sp: ¿Si espiamos un rato te tranquilizas?

C: Eres el mejor, hermano. – dije sonriendo.

**Freddie's Pov:**

S: Todo esto es tú culpa. – dijo señalándome mientras Jake la tomaba por los hombros y la llevaba de vuelta abajo.

F: Claro que no. – susurre mientras Nevel hacia lo mismo con migo.

Cuando Jake la soltó para agarrar una llave, la rubia le pego en las costillas. Acto seguido, me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo. Volvimos a la habitación donde estaba la maquina.

S: Hay que hacerlo.

F: ¿Qué? – dije asombrado. – No, no lo hare.

S: Tienes que hacerlo.

F: Pero tu…

S: Benson, confía en lo que digo.

Jake entro furioso a la habitación, tomo a Sam del hombro.

J: ¡Que sea a ultima vez, Puckett!

S: Lo que digas, Jake.

El chico levanto el puño para pegarle. (Poco caballero, a las mujeres no se les pega) Sam tan solo miro de tras de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; con lo cual Jake hizo lo mismo. Freddie tenía en mano el IPear rojo y un martillo. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, saco un arma (0.0) y se la puso a Sam en la cabeza. La rubia abrió grande los ojos, y antes de poder hablar, Jake le tapo la boca con la mano.

J: Si lo rompes, dile adiós a tu amiguita.

Freddie lo miro confundido, mientras Sam hacia que "Si" ligeramente con la cabeza, para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

F: Yo…

J: Suéltalo.

Freddie miro a Sam serio, pero al ver su cara, confió en ella.

F: Claro. – dijo soltándolo, haciendo que callera al piso y rompiéndose en pedazos.

Jake lo miro con furia.

J: Te vas a arrepentir. –dijo serio.

Freddie estaba a punto de arrepentirse de veras: ¿Y si Sam no tenía razón? Y… ¿Y si su plan salía mal? Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el rubio presiono el gatillo y… nada.

Sam se rio y le volvió a pegar en las costillas haciendo que la soltara. La rubia se dirigió a Freddie y chocaron los 5. Cuando se estaban dando por ganadores, Jake se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a todo. Ambos, ahora, se daban por muertos, pero antes de salir corriendo...

**Carly's Pov: (En el mismo tiempo que Sam y Freddie)**

Estaba aterrada, a Sam y Freddie se los habían llevado Jake y Nevel. ¿Quién sabe qué les estarían haciendo? (Un poco paranoica Carly, ¿No?) De repente, ambos volvieron corriendo, un poco agitados, tuvieron una pequeña charla; en la que Freddie la miraba confundido y Sam con cara de "Eres un niño de Mamá". Jake entro a la habitación, tomo a Sam del hombro y la amenazo, ella contesto con desinterés, con actitud confiada. Jake levanto el puño para pegarle, pero Sam solo miro tras él. El rubio hizo lo mismo. Freddie tenía en mano un IPear y un martillo. Jake puso cara de loco, con lo cual, tomo a Sam, le puso un arma en la cabeza y le tapo la boca. Mis ganas de entrar eran inevitables, pero supuse que tendrían un plan en mente. Aun así, agarre la perilla y la apreté muy fuerte. El rubio le dijo a mi amigo que lo soltara, por lo que vi en el movimiento de sus labios. El castaño sonrió y lo tiro al suelo haciendo que se destruyera en pedazos. Al segundo, por sus gestos, pareció arrepentirse, iba a decir algo pero Jake apretó el gatillo. Mi corazón se paralizo por unos segundos, no podía creerlo, pero al ver que Sam seguía de pie, solté un suspiro de alivio. Sam le pego un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que callera al suelo. El castaño sonrió, chocando la mano con Sam. Pude notar un extraño rasgo en Sam cuando lo hicieron, se notaba… diferente, tal vez con un aire de…. ¿Enamorada? No, no era posible. Mientras pensaba aquello, Jake se levanto del suelo con facilidad. Sam quedo estupefacta mientras que Freddie solo lo miraba atemorizado. Pensé en entrar, pero Spencer me detuvo.

**General Pov:**

C: Spencer…

Sp: No te voy a dejar entrar, jovenci… Aguarda, ¿No sientes olor a quemado?

Carly olio un poco el ambiente.

C: Si, como si hubiera…

Ambos se miraron.

C&Sp: ¡FUEGO!

Los 2 entraron corriendo a la sala, con lo cual los tres (Jake, Sam y Freddie) los miraron.

C&Sp: ¡FUEGO! – volvieron a gritar.

F: ¿Qué?

S: ¿Cómo que fuego?

J: Déjense de cuentos.

El olor a humo se comenzó a acercar a ellos

F: ¿Huelen eso?

S: Si, huele como a…

S&F: ¡FUEGO!

Spencer, Freddie, Carly y Gibby salieron inmediatamente de la casa. Cuando Sam quiso salir, Jake se le adelanto, salió primero y cerró la puerta con candado y se fue corriendo. Sam no podía creerlo. Comenzó a tirar de la manija, pero no logro nada. El fuego ya había entrado a gran parte de la habitación, y el humo ya casi ni la dejaba respirar.

S: Cogh, cogh.

Sam comenzó a toser. Había tragado bastante humo.

S: Prefería estar en el sótano… cogh, cogh.

**Freddie's Pov:**

Lo primero que hice al salir, fue mirar a mí alrededor. Nicole y Kevin estaban parados en la calle junto con varias patrullas de policía y un camión de bomberos. Ambos se acercaron a nosotros.

C: ¿Cómo…? – comenzó la castaña.

K: Después se los explicamos. Ahora… Esperen, ¿Y Sam?

Mire a Carly, la cual tenía los ojos en blanco.

C: ¡Oh por dios! Esta adentro.

N: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que adentro?

G: Salimos tan apurados que no nos dimos cuenta.

F: Yo voy por ella.

C: ¿Acaso se te zafo un tornillo o qué? ¡Podrías morir allí adentro!

F: Al igual que Sam. – concluí.

Todos cruzaron una mirada.

C: ¿Y cómo harás para que los bomberos te dejen entrar?

Me encogí de hombros.

F: Así.

Me di la vuelta, y antes de que los bomberos pudieran verme, entre corriendo a la casa.

Los tablones de madera del techo parecían que estaban a punto de caer arriba mío. No me intereso, pase corriendo como pude, hasta llegar a la otra habitación. Abrí la puerta (la cual también parecía que se aria trizas) y la busque con la mirada. Estaba hincada contra la pared, tosiendo descontroladamente. Me abrí paso entre los tablones de madera caídos y demás, y corrí hacia ella. Me arrodille frente a la rubia y le tome la cara con ambas manos. Parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a delirar. La mire apenado.

F: Ven aquí, Puckett.

Tome su mano y la levante del suelo. Cuando estuvo en pie, tan solo tosió descontroladamente y casi caía al piso. La tome por debajo de sus brazos y busque con la mirada la salida. Era tal el humo que apenas podía distinguir donde estaba parado. Me dirigí a Sam, la mire a sus azules ojos.

S: Frednerd… cogh, cogh.

F: ¿Qué, Princesa Puckett?

S: Y si… cogh, ¿Y si todo termina aquí?

Me sentí también delirar, por lo que empecé a toser.

F: No lo hará, Sam. Créeme. – dije apretando su mano.

Comencé a ver todo borroso, y antes de caer desmayado, vi unas figuras acercarse a nosotros.

**Lo sé, fue corto y hasta huele a pescado (apesta) pero estoy sin inspiración, ¿Pero saben que me reanima? ¡Sus reviews! Haci que, si tienen alguna idea de lo que va a pasar, ¡Díganmela! Porque yo aun no se: P Oh, y a partir del capítulo que viene, cambiare la narración. Ósea que dejare el "C:" y pondré "dijo Carly" Se me hace mas facil. **

**Besos.**

**Seddie239 :D**


	18. Benson va con B larga

**No mucho que decir, más que este cap. Se lo quiero de dicar especialmente a SEDDIEVER (Jamás nadie me había dicho nada así, ¡Muchísimas gracias!) **

**¡Besos!**

**PD: Sigo choqueada por la promo de ILost My Mind ;)**

**Sam's Pov:**

Todo mi mundo dio un giro. De repente, abrí los ojos lentamente. Sentí como volvía a aspirar el humo. Pude ver a Freddie acostado a mi lado, inconsciente. Trate de pararme y despertarlo, pero sentí como unas personas, al parecer bomberos, me tomaban de las brazos y me levantaban. Me abrase al tubo de oxigeno del bombero, sin pensar en Freddork. Uno de ellos me tomo en brazos y me llevaba a fuera. Vi como varios bomberos cerraban la puerta donde se encontraba el nerd y salían afuera. De aseguro no lo habían visto. Lo único que hice fue bajarme del bombero y, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, correr hasta la otra habitación. Al ver al nerd lo tome de los brazos y lo puse en pie, lo tome de los hombros y clave mis ojos en los suyos. El me miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…? Cogh… ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el Nub entre tosidos.

- Sacarte, ¿Tu qué crees?

- ¿Por qué? Tú me odias… cogh…

- Cállate, Zope. No es tiempo de preguntas. – dije enojada, mientras veía como Freddie esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa.

Puse su brazo detrás de mi cuello y camine junto con él hasta la salida. Al salir, había el doble de gente que antes. Podría decirse que toda la gente del barrio (90%: chusmas. 10%: Ni idea que paso, Salí porque olí humo) y uno que otro reportero estaban allí. Cuando Carly nos vio salir, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a nosotros para darnos un fuerte abrazo. Habíamos estado bastante tiempo adentro, y se podría decir que de milagro salimos de allí. Unos paramédicos se acercaron y dijeron que yo, Freddo, Carly y todos los que habían estado en la casa tenían que ir al hospital.

Cuando entre a la clínica me dieron ganas de salir corriendo. Chicos, gente grande, hombres, mujeres, bebes y que sabe que otro espécimen estaban en la sala principal tosiendo, corriendo, y… Augh! Vomitando…

Un doctor me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una habitación. Me reviso de pies a cabeza, literalmente. Me hicieron esperar 2 malditas horas en la sala de espera, las cual las pase comiendo helado y riéndome de los enfermos. Por lo que vi, estaba completamente sana, de milagro. Tan solo tenía que tomar unas píldoras y venir unas veces más para no sé qué cosa en los pulmones.

Al salir del consultorio, Carly me abrazo. Más bien, me asfixio de tan feliz que estaba que no tuviera nada. Ni yo, ni Carly, ni el nub teníamos nada. Pero tuvimos que permanecer en el hospital un largo rato más, y no por ninguno de nosotros 3…

**General Pov:**

**Flashback**

- Spencer, Freddie y Sam están en riesgo de vida (AN: Creo que exagere con eso) y tú buscando Castoratones por el jardín de hospital. – le regaño Carly a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos del jardín. Llevaba atuendo camuflado y miraba a través de unos grandes anteojos con un gigante aumento, probablemente, uno de los "inventos" del primo de Calceto. (¿Recuerdan mi fic? ¿"Me volví una idiota"?)

- ¡Shhh! Cállate, Carly. Creo que lo oí… - dijo Spencer bajando el tono de voz.

Carly hizo una mueca tratando de decir: "Esto no es posible".

- El Castoratón no existe. Es solo un producto de tu enferma imaginación. Así que vamos a la sala a esperar a Sam y Freddie.

- Solo unos minutos más…

- A la sala de espera, Shay. – ordeno la castaña con tono de regaño.

- Ok, vamos.

Spencer se levanto del suelo y camino con su hermanita hacia la entrada de la clínica. Mientras lo hacía, escucho un gruñido detrás de él. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a…

- ¡Allí, el Castoratón! – grito.

El raro animal se tiro sobre la cara de Spencer el cual, del dolor, cayó al piso.

- Vamos, Spence. Para de jugar y… ¡Spencer! – grito Carly al ver al castaño en el piso.

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahora, Sam, Carly y Freddie se encontraban en la sala del hospital esperando a Spencer.

- Entonces, según dices… Su mitológico Castoratón es real, ¿No? – dijo Sam, aturdida por la anécdota que su amiga le había contado.

- Aja. – asintió Carly.

- ¿Y se tiro sobre su cara hasta arañarlo por completo? – pregunto el chico, que había estado callado hasta entonces.

- Como Jarmu hizo. – volvió a afirmar la castaña, perdida con la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación.

- ¿Y qué sentís al verlo? – pregunto Sam.

- Pena. – dijo Carly mirando a la rubia. – Y un poco de risa. – añadió luego, haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Cómo te pudo dar risa? Tu hermano fue…

Carly saco su celular y les mostro el video de Spencer siendo atacado por el Castoratón. Sam y Freddie hicieron una mueca de dolor para luego estallar en risas.

- Carls, ya páusalo… Jaja, Páusalo… ¡YA! – grito enojada, apagando el IPear de Carly.

- Bien, tranquila. – dijo acomodándose en su asiento mientras guardaba el teléfono.

De la habitación de Spencer salió un doctor con bata blanca y el pelo negro. Era de piel morena y llevaba una libreta en su mano. Se acerco a ellos con cara de… Bueno… No sé sabía si cara de humano se le podía llamar a eso, tenía la cara llena de cicatrices y cortes. Al acercarse, los 3 hicieron muecas, pero disimularon.

- Spencer Shay está perfecto. Solo tiene algunos cortes, no mucho. – El hombre miro a Carly atentamente. - ¿Tu me dijiste que tenias el ataque en video?

La chica asintió y fue con el doctor a su consultorio, a mostrarle el video. Sam y Freddie se miraron extrañados.

- ¿Viste su cara? – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Ya, olvídalo. – susurro Sam. – Dame 10 para poder comprarme una dona.

- ¿Qué? Pero Sam…

- Dame-Los. – dijo la rubia, entonando muy bien la palabra.

- Ok, ok. ¡Ten! – hablo Freddie, mientras le daba diez dólares.

- Gracias, nerd.

El castaño sonrió mientras la veía irse a la cafetería. Sam jamás cambiaria, y eso le agradaba.

**20 minutos luego…**

Carly se encontraba con el doctor, mostrándole por quinceava vez el video. Ambos estallando en carcajadas. Spencer seguía en cama, mientras veía a Carly y el doctor reírse. Sam, por su parte, estaba buscando a Freddie. Traía un bote de crema batida en sus manos, ese era un "pequeño regalo" para el chico.

La rubia al no encontrar a Freddie, fue a recepción a preguntar por él. En ese hospital registraban a todos en 2 listas: Los pacientes y los visitantes.

Al llegar a la entrada, encontró a una chica sentada frente a una mesa, la cual tenía una plaquita que decía: "Ayuda"

- Disculpe pelirroja. – saludo Sam, con cara de quien no tiene ganas de socializar. – Busco a un chico llamado "Benson".

- Aguarda un segundo, querida. – hablo la chica en tono dulce. Se agacho debajo de la mesa para luego sacar un gran cuaderno, que tenía todos los nombres de quienes visitaban y quienes se hospedaban.

- Benson, Benson… - decía la pelirroja, mientras pasaba las hojas. – Aquí, Benson. Está en la habitación 238.

- Aguarde… ¿Está internado?

-Si, finalmente se le detecto una grave infección en los pulmones. – dijo la mujer alzando la mirada y dándose cuenta que la chica había salido corriendo a la habitación del chico corriendo.

- Que chica…

Sam llego a la puerta de la habitación 238, freno y golpeo. Cuando le dijeron "Pase", la rubia abrió la puerta de un golpazo. La enfermera la miro molesta.

- El chico está dormido, así que espera a que despierte por favor – murmuro antes de salir.

La oji-azul lo miro profundamente, para luego sentarse a su lado. Se había tapado hasta la cabeza, con lo cual no se le podía ver la cara.

- Así que… - dijo Sam, mirando hacia el suelo. – Benson, yo… No sé qué decir…

Tomo su mano, y apretándola fuerte susurro: "Te quiero"

Al minuto, lo miro sorprendida. Sam Puckett no demostraba sus sentimientos, y mucho menos con él.

Lentamente se acerco a él, cuando estaba a punto de destaparlo algo le dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal. Por primera vez escucho a su conciencia y se alejo de él.

Cuando salió de la habitación, la pelirroja se le acerco corriendo con un cuaderno.

- ¿Qué pasa, rojita? – pregunto Sam, sorprendida.

- ¿Benson va con b larga o con v corta? – hablo rápidamente la pelirroja.

- ¿De qué habla? **Benson va con "B" larga. **(Ahora saben el porqué del título)

- Entonces me equivoque de Benson: Fredward Benson está en la cafetería, buscado a una tal… Samantha Puckett.

- ¿Y con quien me mando a esa habitación? – dijo Sam alterada. ¿A quién le habría dicho que lo queria?

- Con… - Le dio un mirada rápida a la lista y luego miro a Sam. – Peterson Venson.

La rubia quedo en shock. ¡Le había dicho que lo quería a su ex novio, el cual la había engañado y traicionado!

Sam estaba loca con la idea de que él pudiera haberlo escuchado. Trato de irse de allí, pero alguien la tomo por detrás, lo cual la asusto.

La rubia se dio vuelta perdiendo el equilibrio, haciendo que callera en los brazos del chico.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Freddie, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para que no callera.

La oji-azul se perdió en los ojos del castaño, haciéndola sentir impotente. (No impotente de la manera que ustedes se imaginan, no soy tan asquerosa como para poner eso) Sacudió la cabeza y alejo a Freddie rápidamente de ella.

- Nada. – dijo Sam respondiendo a su anterior pregunta. – Y quítate de encima, baboso.

- Tranquila, Puckett.

- Cállate, nerd.

- ¿Por qué estas enojada?

_Porque me haces sentir_ así pensó Sam.

- No estoy enojada, y ahora camina. Tenemos que ir a ver a Carly y Spencer.

**Cuando subía el capitulo, pensaba en algún lugar donde mudarme. No quería verlos con las antorchas en frente de mi casa.**

**PERDONEN por la demora. Asuntos personales que ni yo puedo manejar. ¿Cómo cual? Bien, tuve 5 bodas en menos de tres semanas. Y adivinen quien era la que tiraba los pétalos de rosas, exacto, yo. Y me tenía que quedar al lado de los novios por tooooda la ceremonia. Y mientras daban los votos, yo escribía en el IPhone la historia. **

**Besos y espero verlos pronto!**

**Seddie239**


	19. Roses y confusiones

- ¡Vamos, Sam!

- No. – grito la rubia a su amiga, mientras caminaba a su casillero.

- ¡Por favor! Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. – contesto ella, siguiéndola.

- Carly, se que te dije que te diría algo luego de salir del laberinto. Pero me arrepentí, ¿Ok?

- No, no hay nada "Ok". Ahora quiero saber.

Sam soltó un par de gemidos para luego volver a mirar a su amiga.

- Este… - dijo Sam indecisa. Luego de unos segundos suspiro y hablo - Está bien.

- ¡Yay! – dijo Carly dando un saltito.

La oji-azul tan solo rodo los ojos, guardando algunos libros en su casillero. Mientras lo hacía, la castaña fulmino con la mirada a Sam, quien la miraba a ella extraña.

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Carls?

- Estoy esperando a que me digas. – dijo la oji-marrón, recargándose en su_ locker._

- No… - Sam miro a los dos lados y atrajo a Carly más hacia ella. (No chicos, no como que hubiera "Cam" acá) – No te lo diré aquí.

- Entonces, ¿Dónde?

Sam alzo los ojos al cielo y se detuvo a mirar un poco.

- En el estudio de ICarly a las 8:00 PM (Como que soy vaga para escribir "a las ocho de la noche")

- Bien. – dijo la castaña, suspirando.

La rubia cerró su casillero fuertemente.

- Oye, ¿Qué paso con Spencer? Y.. ¿Dónde estaban Kevin, Nicole y Gibby? ¿Y qué les hicieron a Jake, Claight y Nevel? ¿Y…? – comenzó ella, pero Carly la detuvo.

- ¡Ya para! – dijo la susodicha, alzando los brazos al aire. – Pareces una lectora de FanFiction (Como que no lo pude evitar, es que CREO yo que así están ustedes, ¿Verdad?: D)

Sam alzo una ceja sin entender el comentario de Carly, pero volvió a atacarla con preguntas.

- Bien, ahorita te digo. (Para quien lo piensa mientras lee "ahorita" No, no soy mexicana. Soy argentina)

Carly tomo aire y comenzó.

- Primero, Spencer está en casa con el doctor "cara-de-corte". Está bien, pero tiene varias cicatrices. Segundo, Gibby se fue porque Tasha lo llamo urgente y Nicole y Kevin tuvieron un largo monologo de sus padres por celular, estarán castigados hasta hoy a la tarde. Y tercero, los 3 rubios… Veras, Jake y Nevel fueron inculpados y ahora están en el reformatorio, pero Claight no. Lo tomaron como cómplice y le dieron trabajo comunitario, eso sí. Pero él no estaba metido del todo en el asunto del chantaje de billetes…

- Si, ya entendí, Carls. – dijo Sam, mirando a otro lado como enamorada.

- ¿A quién miras tanto? – dijo Carly dándose la vuelta y tratando de encontrar el lugar donde miraba Sam.

- A nadie. – dijo Sam cerrando su casillero y caminando nerviosamente a clases, al tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Carly continuo mirando a donde Sam se había quedado hipnotizado, lo raro fue que lo único que vio era el AV Club. Eran todo nerds, bajitos y poco lindos. La oji-marrón se preguntaba qué rayos les había visto Sam, hasta que vio a cierto castaño entre la pequeña multitud. Los ojos de Carly se pusieron en blanco.

- Si es lo que yo creo… - Comenzó Carly, para luego suspirar. – Mañana "Miss Cupido" entrara en acción. – susurro para abandonar el lugar. (Acuérdense, porque en dos caps., lo que dice Carly pasara))

Unas horas más tarde, Sam, Carly y Freddie esperaban a Nicole y Kevin en el parque. Ambos castaños se habían sentado sobre unas rocas cerca de un árbol, mientras que Sam se había subido a una de las ramas.

- Augh, ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – gruño la rubia desde el árbol.

- Sam, no pasaron más de 2 minutos. Se paciente.

- Augh. – volvió a gruñir.

Freddie se recostó en el árbol, quedando justo bajo la rama en la que Sam estaba apoyado.

- ¡Miren, allí están! – dijo Carly al divisarlos.

La castaña se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

- Hola, Carly. – le saludo Kevin, con la más dulce sonrisa que le pudo ofrecer.

- Hola, chicos.

Carly y Kevin sonrieron una vez más, hasta que ambos notaron rara a Nicole.

- Nicky, ¿Tienes algo? – dijo Kevin tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

Nicole había enrojecido de pies a cabeza cuando su amigo había hecho tal acción.

- Carly, ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro. – dijo mientras la castaña la empujaba a otro lugar.

De pronto, los 3 escucharon un grito proveniente de donde Sam y Freddie estaban. Se dieron vuelta justo a tiempo para ver la rama de Sam quebrarse haciendo que ella callera nada más que en…

- ¡Auch! – exclamo Freddie.

... Las piernas de Freddie…

Ambos quedaron a muy corta distancia, haciendo que se ruborizaran por completo. Carly sonrió, pero al ver que no se movían, tomo a Nicole del brazo y la jalo consigo hacia otro lado. Kevin se retiro por su propia cuenta, sonriendo.

- Dime lo que quieras aquí. - dijo la oji-marrón sentándose junto a Nicole en una banca.

- ¿Por qué aquí?

Carly sonrió.

-Hay que darle tiempo a los tortolos, Nicole.

Por otro lado, Sam y Freddie se estaban levantando del suelo; aun un tanto rojos.

- Lo lamento. – susurro Sam torpemente.

Freddie levanto la mirada asombrado.

- ¿Sam Puckett disculpándose? Estoy enfrente de un milagro. – dijo Freddie tratando de hacerla sonreír, lo cual logro.

- Cállate, idiota. Tenemos que ir con Nicole y Kevin para ver que cuernos quieren. – dijo Sam golpeándolo en el hombro, aunque aun sosteniendo la sonrisa.

Cuando Sam se iba a ir, Freddie la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Fredwich? – dijo Sam casi sin aliento, pues el chico no soltaba su brazo; y aun peor (Para Sam; no creo que para ustedes queridos lectores) la empujo haciendo que quedara a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Sam sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas. Jamás habían estado tan cerca, ni siquiera en la "hamaca" en la case de Nicole. Freddie trago saliva, no sabía cómo, cuándo o siquiera porque lo había hecho, tan solo sabía que se sentía bien tenerla cerca. La rubia se relamió los labios, queriendo recordar en sabor de los labios del castaño. ¿Acaso eran de avellana? ¿O de mango? No lo recordaba bien, con lo cual decidió "probar" un poco más, se acerco tanto como para rozar sus labios; y en instante lo recordó…

- Fresa. – susurro Sam, ese era el sabor de sus labios.

En ese momento, Freddie reacciono separándose; a lo mismo que Sam. Se quedaron un rato mirándose confundidos, y un tanto extrañados. Aunque sus mentes, cerebros y cuerpos no quisieran aceptar que les había gustado ese roce, su corazón si lo hacía. (Cursi: P) El grito de Carly llamándolos les alegro el momento, y como torpedos fueron adonde les llamaba.

- Chicos, calma; no es una carrera. – dijo al verlos tan desenfrenados y nerviosos.

- Lo-lo sabemos. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, aun shockeados (Se escribe así, ¿No?) .

- Bien, chicos. Solo escuchen a Nicole y vamos con ella, ¿Ok?

- Ok. – suspiro Sam.

**¿Saben que estoy cruzando partes que no sabía que puedo cruzar esperando que no estén enojados conmigo? Bien, AHORA NO TUVE EXCUSA, no de mi parte. La linda y retocada pagina de FF no me dejaba loggear, y cuando pude, ¡No podía actualizar! Espero, otra vez, que no esten enojados. **

**Besos y espero verlos en menos tiempo.**

**Seddie239**


	20. Nota de Autor

Creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que no podre continuar con esta historia. No eh actualizado hace un año, y no creo volver a hacerlo por un tiempo. Estoy teniendo problemas familiares y esa es la principal razón por la cual deje de escribir por un tiempo. Uno muy largo a decir.

En fin, eso no significa que dejare de escribir. Subiré one-shots cada vez que pueda, pero... ¿Continuar con esta historia? No creo que pase.

Lo lamento mucho, espero que me sepan comprender.


	21. Nota de Autor 2 ¡LEAN URGENTE!

**¡Hola! Volví, como podrán ver. Perdonen que les haya dicho que iba a terminar con la historia, es que estaba pasando (y aun estoy) por unos cuantos problemas familiares y para lo que menos estaba de humor era para escribir fanfics. Me fui por esa razón, y decidí volver porque sinceramente extrañaba escribir. No me acuerdo muy bien el objetivo de esta historia, ya que la comencé a escribir hace alrededor de año y medio, creo, pero la voy a releer y continuar. **

**¡Espero y no estén enojados conmigo! De verdad lo lamento, espero sepan entender chicos. **

**Voy a andar actualizando cada Martes y Viernes, si es que puedo. A excepción de esta semana, que espero poder actualizar mañana.**

**Gracias por haber leído esto y espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia. Si lo hicieron, ¡relean!**

**Seddie239**


End file.
